Legendary Lovers
by OliviaPrior64
Summary: "Tris…I'm really worried…." "About what?" 'Your having blood tests and your vomiting." "And?" "I know somethings going on Tris." I scowl at the ground. "I know your sick." "What's wrong?" He persists. "Nothing i'm…I'm fine please don't worry." "Of course i'll worry i mean you sick and having tests…What are the tests for?" "I…I…" "Just tell me…" Silence. "Are you pregnant?...
1. Chapter 2

After shopping with Christina i have a relaxing steaming hot bath.

Once I'm finish doing what i need to do, i grab a towel and dry myself off and since I'm living with Four i walk out to my drawer and grab some clothes.

But when i open the door Four is sitting on the bed with a cheeky grin on his face.

I know what he wants.

Me.

And its come to the stage in our relationship and my life we are mature enough to handle this.

"You so beautiful" Four looks me up and down, eyes settling on my curves, while rolling on his belly to cover his already hard penis.

I walk over to the bed and prepare for what I'm about to do.

i untuck the towel and lift my arms up and the towel drops around my feet and i cringe because i know my small breasts are not attractive and my hairy down-there is disgusting.

i open my eyes and see Tobias wide-eyed staring at my ugly, pink, tiny tits. "Oh no" i think to myself I've scared him.

"I Love you..." Four says with passion.

"Phewww. you not scared."

"Of course not. You're Beautiful!"

I smile and walk over to him and start straddling him. He moans with pleasure and his hands crawl up my naked body and his big hands cup my breasts.

I linger off his lips and tease him. I look down at him like his done something wrong. Even though he hasn't, he's pleased me like i never knew possible.

He looks very confused and instantly pulls his hands away and mumbles.

"Sorry... I didn't mean too do that, i thought it would..."

"Four!"

His head snaps up and i grab his hands and place them on my breasts and i squeeze them and his cheeky grin returns.

"Do you want me to keep going?..." He sounds so uncomfortable.

"Four, have you done this before?"

"No..." He mumbles.

I feel so lucky that an older, extremely sexy man like Tobias is still a virgin.

"I haven't either theres nothing to be afraid of. Its both our first time." I lift his chin up with my finger and say:

" We can explore this together."

His lips collide with me and his tongue asks for entrance and i automatically let him in.

My hands slide underneath his shirt and i lift it over his head.

My finger trace lines in-between his well defined abs.

He flips over and lies over my body and moves down my body until his face reaches my chest.

He looks up at me and down at my tit and back up again, as if asking mentally and the eagerness in my eyes tell him i want you, i need you. I repeat that out loud.

"I want you. I need you."

I groan in pleasure as he starts to graze his tongue over my nipple and starts to sucks.

I feel a tight feeling in my lower body and its an amazing feeling. I feels like a grenade is exploding inside a huge wave.

My whole body is tingling now and vibrating like crazy. It stops and my body relaxes and i look down at Tobias and he looks at me with shock but pride knowing that he had done that.

"What on earth was that?" I question.

"That was a.. a umm... Orgasm..."

"Really?

He nods like he was ashamed or embarrassed to know that.

"That was amazing! Can you do that again?"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Come here."

He lunges forward and kisses me so hard i think I'm going to black out but then that feeling returns and i moan so load i think to whole of Dauntless heard me.

Tobias starts to move down and leave a trail of kisses down my body until he reaches my bellybutton, i then remember he is only topless and i need him, i need more skin.

I stop him by running my hand through his hair and:

"Mmmmmm... Tobias... Wait... Stopppp..."

And right at that moment i climax and reach another "Orgasm".

Four stares waiting for a reaction, like he is looking for approval.

I sign and laugh.

'You had me worried there."

"I love you Four"

"I love you Six"

I break the silence by saying:

"Did you know that you still have pants on. I'm giving you my all and your not even putting effort into this." I say in my best instructor voice.

Four stands up and starts to rip his pants off when i say:

"Hold on there cowboy."

I stand up and Tobias looks at me wide eyed, confused and like a sheep.

His pants are down to his knees and all i can see is a bulge the size of 2 dauntless balls ( tennis balls)

"Your huge!"

'Is that a good thing?"

"Its great!..."

He smiles and picks me up and pushes me up against the wall and is taking control.

"Simon says...Pull down the man closet to you's pants."

I obey and smile at him. Now the only thing block him and I is a pair of fabric that is expanding by the second.

I can't wait to see what he's hiding underneath...

"The only thing i can mange to say is:

"Show me?"

He nods and slides his underwear down and it springs up to attention.

"Its amazing..."

We are now fully naked and it scares me a little because i have no idea what to do and nor does Tobias.

"Im scared." I feel like a little kid. Admitting my fears to strong, tough, hansom and... Sexy man like Tobias makes me feel weak and it doesn't feel nice.

"Tris..." I look away.

"Tris" he taps 2 fingers on my chin and i look up at him.

"I'm scared too but you know you don't have to do this. Im not forcing you."

'I love you."

"I know."

I nod to say that I'm ready and we start kissing but i think about how beautiful Tobias is and what a masterpiece he is and then i think about me and how i look.

-small boobs

-small hips

-small vagina

-hairy vagina

-tight vagina

-I'm not pretty

then i think how Tobias looks:

-Huge abs

-Perfect stomach

-huge penis

-and is GORGEOUS!

I put my finger on his lip to stop him from kissing me again.

I say:

"small boobs, small hips, hairy vagina, its so tight and I'm not pretty."

he stares at me and says

"I love your small boobs."

He lays me on the bed and pushes each leg side to side and places one hand each side of my head and leans down and kisses each one of my nipples and says:

"I love your small hips"

He pushes me forward up towards the pillow and lunges down to my hips and lightly sucks the skin and trailing his tongue around and he is so close, so close.

"I love your small, hairy, tight vagina."

And i know what comes next and it feels amazing.

He knells down and moves his tongue around on my thighs as close as he can so he can annoy me so much.

"I need you."

His tongue slurps up my clit like a popsicle and twists and turns at each dent. Its a warm, smooth feeling. and thats when it hits me like a ton of bricks.

Another one but this time even more intense. It feels great.

"ohhhh...MMmmmmMMmummmuuummm...ToBiAs! tobias... awwwwwww God!"

My breathing in tenses and so does this feeling.

My hands take control and next thing i know is that my hands are stroking his ruler length penis and i look up at him and he has his eyes close but his smile is ever growing by the second.

I hear him mumble a naughty word under his breath and each time he says it he says it louder and louder.

"fuck...Fuck...FUck...FUCk...FUCKKK!" He opens his eyes and stares me down with a huge grin on his face. He falls on the bed and then something strange happens...

White, sticky stuff bursts out of his penis and goes all me and the bed sheets.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!Tris I'm so sorry! this is all my fault, now its everywhere and its all over you, we shouldn't of done that we should of waited until Zeke or Christina told you and I. Oh my god, oh my god! I knew some thing was wrong with me, now you'll want to break up with me because I'm not right and and and I pressuring you into doing it and and and and i just don't..."

"Shhhhhhhhh..." I place one finger on his lips to stop him from panicking. His eyes drop down and he looks like a little boy that has just stolen a cookie and is ashamed.

He looks up at me and waits.

"It's not your fault, its mine. I don't want Zeke or Christina to tell us anything, I want to explore it together. There's nothing wrong with you, thats normal. I don't want to break up with you and your not pressuring me..."

He looks up at me and smiles.

"I love you..."

I kiss him hard and his hands cradle my body and lift me up. I feel like his baby and he will never let anything happen to me.

He walks me over to the shower and while still carrying me he opens the shower door and turns it on. He places me down and the water feels like beads of love from tobias and he's showering me in it.

"I love you too..."

**(a/n) DONT WORRY IM NOT STOPPING THERE! More next chapter!**

**What did you think? I know right detailed! Sorry if i scared you! Please review and subscribe! **

**~Olivia Prior **


	2. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys! Wow its my first story and i have already had 178 views! Thats amazing! Also sorry im not the best speller in the world and Notepad doesnt have spellcheck sorry!

Anyway I story leaved off with four and tris in the shower together! WARNING: More Lemons! Beware!

Disclaimer: Me: I own nothing of divergent Tris: yeah no owns us!  
>Me: Veronica roth does.<br>tris: No not her she is a blood-sucking murderer that killed everyone!  
>Me: Okay Tris... There, there I know...<p>

Here we go:

Tris POV:

Four wraps his large, musclar arms around me and starts to kiss my neck.

"Tris?..."  
>"mmm yes gorgeous boyfriend?"<br>"do you want to take it to the next step?" He looks very uncomfortable saying this.  
>"I'm not sure what is it?"<p>

Four has water bead soaking into his hair and all over his chest and somewhere else that i can't help but admire...

"I ummm, My... arrrr..."  
>"You can tell me, Four."<br>"I love it when you call me that..."  
>I growl and i know he loves that to because i can feel his hard, long, thick penis spearing into my hip.<p>

"Hey, you still have told me what the next step is?... Four..."  
>Now its piercing into me.<br>"Its more foreplay..."  
>"Whats foreplay?"<br>"Zeke told me one night he was trying to get me laid and told me what to do and he said its w..."  
>I interrpt him by saying:<p>

"whats do you mean "laid"?"  
>"Its when you have sex..."<br>"But i thought you haven't had sex?" I say sex like its a forbidden word and i will get in trouble for saying it.  
>'I haven't."<p>

He looks down at me and whispers:

"I was waiting for someone special..."

I blush and run my hands through his wet hair and i rest my hands behind his neck, I then jump up and curl my legs around his waist.  
>He surports me by placing his hands on top part of my back and lets just say the "bottom" of my back.<br>He use the top hand to swipe off the bottles and the lifts me up on the seat in his shower and it is the perfect because its eye level and everything is in line...

"The next step is to do this..."

He looks down and looks up at me and smiles...

-End of Chapter 2-

A/N Ha ha mwahhhh cliffhanger sort of.. Anyway sorry for the short chapter! I might be able to fit another chapter today or tommorow.

Only if you good fangirls (fanboys)

Make sure you review and follow and favoutrite (R&F&F)  
>~Olivia Prior <p>


	3. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys!

Anyway i own nothing blah blah blah i wish i did blah blah i wish Tobias was mine blah *sobs in corner and hugs Tobias*

Here we go!

Tris POV.

_"The next step is to do this..."_

_He looks down and looks up at me and smiles..._

I feel something lingering around my forbidden area and notice that he only has one arm holding me against the shower tiles. I look down and see his finger worming it's way into my hole.

"Wait!"

"Whats wrong?" Tobias looks up at me and has a concerning look in his eyes but also eager.

"I… I… ummmm…"

"Tris, remember what we said?: I nod and he says "We aren't forcing each other and its just us we can tell each other anything. Okay?"

"Okay." **(Sorry but i had to put in a tfios reference!)**

"Ready?"

"Will it hurt?"

"I'm not sure but you can tell me if it does and i'll stop. Yeah?"

Okay."

He nods as if to conform what he said and to check if I'm ready.

I feel his finger enter me and ever so slowly i feel it explore.

It's a great feeling and it makes me feel how i felt when i jumped off the roof to the net where my eyes first met them beautiful royal blue eyes which whoms i meet right now.

Our breathing intensifies i say:

"Faster."

He complies and his long finger goes further and pulls out, back in etc. He looks like he is enjoying it.

I think back to just before when he said:

_'"We aren't forcing each other and it's just us, we can tell each other anything. Okay?" _and _I'm not sure but you can tell me if it does and i'll stop. Yeah?"_

"You know….. why i….. love you.." I say in-between breaths.

"Why?…."

"Because your so… understanding and… caring…. You know…."

He closes his eyes and pulls his finger out and turns his back so his not facing me and he groans and moans. **(Ha Ha that rhymes!) **

"Babe whats wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing…" He answers.

He turns back to me and smiles and looks down at his tip that is covered in white sticky stuff again.

"Not that again!" I joke. He laughs. His chest bounces around.

He uses his finger to wash his tip. He rinses under the water.

He strokes my cheek then grabs my hands and says:

"I love you because your Brave, selfless, intelligent, honest and kind."

He leans in to kiss me but before he can i slip out of his grasp and I walk over to the shower door and open it and quickly grab a towel and dry myself.

I hang up the towel and hear Tobias call my name out and ask what I'm doing.

"Its a surprise! Don't come out till i say Okay!"

"ARGHHHH! But i love you!" He whines in a little kid voice. I giggle.

"I love your giggle!"

I run to the bed and make the bed with fresh sheets and toss the old one **i**n the laundry**.**

I light 2 candles either side of the bed and lay on the bed and yell out:

"Ready!"

He walks out of the bathroom and smiles.

"I'M. LOOKING. AT. THE. MOST. GORGEOUS. MAN. IN. HISTORY. AND. HE. IS. STARING. AT. ME… NAKED." I gasp out.

"I'm not gorgeous…"

"I will never get use to see that." I breathe

"What? This old thing!" He poses and moves his arms down his body and laughs.

"You're so funny…"

"Come 'ere." He says.

I sit up and cross my legs. Tobias crawls on the bed like a tiger and growls.

"Easy there, Tiger."

He sits in my lap, straddling me.

"You know i like the idea of "orgasms"." I tell him.

"Oh really…" He bends down and kisses my neck.

"mmmmm…yeaaaa….. Fourrrrr…Waitttt…"

He stops and says. "Whats wrong?"

"Can you take both of us to the next step?"

His face has a look on it like it's confused but really concerned.

"Are you sure? I've heard it hurts… Tris, It will hurt for you…" He reasons with me but i won't back down.

"_If love is what you need, a solider i will be_." I say with courage but still a little shaky of the thought that it will hurt. **(a line from the song Angel with a Shotgun)**

"I don't want to hurt you…" He whispers.

"I know but this is what i want. Is that ok with you?" I ask.

He nods but he still has concern on his face.

He sighs "Okay… Tell me when you're ready."

He wraps his strong arms around me and closes his eyes with our foreheads touching.

We lay there for a few minutes breathing in each other, our scents and the situation. I break the silence by saying:

"I'm ready…"

Tobias sighs and open his eyes. He kisses me on the lips and sits up.

He looks me dead in the eye and says:

"Now Tris, you understand that if i hurt you i will never forgive myself, it will hurt you, it will hurt me knowing i have hurt you. Do you know that?"

"Tobias," I stroke his face and continue: " I understand. It will hurt me more than you i promise."

"Exactly! That's what i don't want to happen!" He argues. He puts his hand on his forehead like he has a huge headache.

"Hey, hey its okay… What's wrong babe?" I pry his hand away.

"It's no fair. I want this to be totally equal for both of us, but i have to hurt you to love you…"

"And thats why i love you…" I whisper.

He sighs again and puts a hand either side of my face and throws a leg over mine.

"Okay tell me when to stop, pull out or slow down. Okay?'

"Yup."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ready?"

"As i'll ever be…"

Tobias' face cringes as he enters me. He is going very slow about a half a cm every 20 seconds. But thats okay because it gives Tobias the piece of mind that he needs to do this. As well as I'm enjoing it.

Then something changes that. He hits a wall and stops.

I wince and i bite my lip to help from crying out.

"I'm pulling out!"

"No. Wait."

My hands slap his back and his arse and i hug him in, so he is back where he started.

"I'm hurting you!" He yells.

He bucks out so my hands rip away from him.

He sits down at the end of the bed and faces me but doesn't look at me

I feel the hot, salty tears stream down my cheeks.

He looks at me and notices I'm crying.

"See now your crying because i went to fast!" He is still yelling.

I shake my head hard and try to get a word out but can't.

"N… B…..Tob…Your…"

"See Tris! I told you it would hurt and you didn't listen to me!"

The tears are rushing out now and they come with sobs.


	4. Chapter 5

**Hello transfers. I'm your author Olivia and to get though Dauntless you must read all the chapters and stay a fangirl (or Fanboy! ( Marry Me!) ) **

**However, I am not the only author in Dauntless you have some other AMAZING! Authors and this fan fiction was inspired by the fabulous but evil Veronica Roth! **

**Anyway, On with the story its some of the previous chapter and a new! **

**Enjoy!**

**Tobias POV. **

"You know i like the idea of "orgasms"." She tells me.

"Oh really…" I bend down and kiss her neck.

"mmmmm…yeaaaa….. Fourrrrr…Waitttt…"

I stop and say. "Whats wrong?"

"Can you take both of us to the next step?"

Her face has a look on it like it's nervous but really excited.

"Are you sure? I've heard it hurts… Tris, It will hurt for you…" I reason with her but she won't back down.

"_If love is what you need, a solider i will be_." she says with courage but i'm guessing still a little shaky of the thought that it will hurt. **(a line from the song Angel with a Shotgun)**

"I don't want to hurt you…" I whisper.

"I know but this is what i want. Is that ok with you?" I ask.

I nod but she still has nervousness on her face.

I sigh "Okay… Tell me when you're ready."

I wraps my strong arms around her and close my eyes with our foreheads touching.

I'm scared for Tris because i remember about a year ago, the night Zeke was trying to get me laid, well he got laid, i didn't but thats not the point.

He told me that she was a virgin and when he entered her she screamed in pain for 3 hours and was pretty much paralysed for them hours and bleed non-stop for 12 hours. He said it was terrible his exact words were:

"Man, it was scary because i knew she was going to be tight because she had never done "it" and she said she was fine then the next minute she was screaming in pain and she couldn't move. I thought she was going to die or something because then she started to bleed."

We lay there for a few minutes breathing in each other, our scents and the situation. she breaks the silence by saying:

"I'm ready…"

I sigh because i really don't want to do this and I open my eyes. I kiss her on the lips and sit up.

I look her dead in the eye and say:

"Now Tris, you understand that if i hurt you i will never forgive myself, it will hurt you, it will hurt me knowing i have hurt you. Do you know that?"

"Tobias," she strokes my face and continues: " I understand. It will hurt me more than you i promise."

"Exactly! That's what i don't want to happen!" I argue. I put my hand on my forehead because i have a huge headache.

"Hey, hey its okay… What's wrong babe?" she prys my hand away.

"It's no fair. I want this to be totally equal for both of us, but i have to hurt you to love you…"

"And thats why i love you…" she whispers.

I sigh again and puts a hand either side of her face and throws a leg over hers.

"Okay tell me when to stop, pull out or slow down. Okay?'

"Yup."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ready?"

"As i'll ever be…"

I feel my face cringe as I enter her. i'm going very slow about a half a cm every 20 seconds. But thats okay because it gives me the piece of mind that i need to do this. Anyway as I'm enjoying it.

Then something changes that. I hit a wall and stop.

She winces and she bites her lip to help from crying out. She cringes and her eyes are locked closed. Her normally angelic face is ruined by my doing and thats enough.

"I'm pulling out!"

"No. Wait."

Her hands slap on my back and my arse and she hugs me back in.

"I'm hurting you!" I yell.

I buck out so her hands rip away from me.

I sit down at the end of the bed and i face her but i don't look at her.

I look at her and notice that she is crying.

I see the hot, salty tears streaming down her cheeks.

"See now your crying because you don't know what your doing! " I'm still yelling.

She shakes her head hard and tries to get a word out but can't.

"N… B…..Tob…Your…"

"See Tris! I told you it would hurt and you didn't listen to me!"

The tears are rushing out now and they come with sobs.

'Oh no! Tris… I didn't mean too yell, I…" I mumble off

She just shakes her head and starts to stand up and walk to the bathroom.

I mange to grab her arm and she turns towards me but doesn't look me straight in the eye but off into the corner of her eye she says:

"Let go of me…" She whispers.

I let go her straight away and mumble:

"I'm sorry Tris. I'm so sorry… I was just looking out for you…"

She walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. i hear the lock slide into place.

"FUCK!" I grab a pillow from the bed and pelt it at the wall and sob as i fall on the bed.

I gather my pants and put them on and lightly knock on the bathroom door.

"Tris…"

I wait for a reply and wait for what feels forever. Nothing.

"You stay here and i will go stay at Hotel." I offer.

I wait.

"No." Finally answers.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know…."'

The lock slides out and the door opens.

I am revealed to a puffy-eyed and tear-filled Tris that has a towel wrapped around covered body that only a few minutes ago was naked below me.

"I didn't mean to say you don't know what you're doing. I meant you don't know what your getting yourself into."

"What do you mean?" She questions without looking at me.

"Well you how i said Zeke tried getting me laid. He did that night and said that the girl he had sex with was a virgin and everything was going fine but then that happened and she screamed for hours of pain and couldn't move. Then she bleed non-stop for 12 hours and he thought she was going to die…" Tris gasps when i say that but reassure her.

"I was just trying to protect you and make sure you don't get hurt. i'm sorry….."

She doesn't do anything but walk up to me and wrap her small but muscular arms around my waist. I hug her back.

"I love you Four."

"I love you Six"

We hug what feels like forever until she says:

"I know it killed both of us and stuff but would you like to finish what we started?"

"Only if your sure?"

She nods and brings her eyes up to me and says:

"I won't want to do it with anyone else but you."

I smile and pick her up. She giggles and i tickle her til she can't breathe any more and lay her on the bed.

I pull my pants off and she pulls the towel off.

Once again we are fully naked and comfortable….

**So what did you think of it? I'm pretty proud of it! ha ha! anyway please send in reviews, favourite and follow!**

**It would mean so much to me!**

**ALSO PLEASE SEND IN CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS THINGIES! I will need them here by about chapter 7-8 so please be an ealrybird!**

**Thank you for reading and hope to see you soon!**

**Love ya, Transfers!**

**~Olivia Prior! **


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Tris Pov.**

Tobias lays over me and me underneath.

"Okay, so all we have to do is get past your hymen and get through the pain and it should be replaced by pleasure. Okay?" Tobias guides me through it.

"Yes but, since when are were "_we"_ going through the pain?" I say smiling and teasing.

"Hey," He strokes my face and uses his big, understanding, caring eyes on me. "Any pain that you have is my pain."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well, it kills me to see you in any pain at all."

"Well unless you don't have to go through childbirth!" I joke.

He chuckles and says:

"Yeah, i guess not." He gets lost in my eyes and finishes:

"I wish we could share it…"

"Yeah…"

"I wonder what it feels like…"

"Maybe i can tell you one day."

"I'd like that."

"Yeah well i'd probably say something like:

"HOLY FUCK TOBIAS! THIS FUCKING HURTS! YOU PUT THIS FUCKING THING INSDIE ME AND NOW ITS FUCKING NOT COMING OUT!

I HAD TO FUCKING CARRY THIS FOR WHAT FEELS LIKE FUCKING FOREVER AND NOW YOU FUCKING EXPECT ME TO GET THIS FUCKING OUT BY MY FUCKING SELF!

I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO! IT'S YOUR FUCKING SHOT NOW! YOU CAN FUCKING TAKE OVER!"

He laugh so much that his strong arms can't hold him anymore and flops next to me and then faces me. When he stops laughing he says:

"Yeah, you'd be a fucking good mother…" He says fucking mocking me and smiles.

"You'd be a fucking good father."

We get lost in each others gaze when he breaks the silence he says:

"But not now, i mean your only 17 and I'm 19 thats a bit young don't you think?" He flusters out.

"I guess, but your abnegation is showing." I tap his nose when i say abnegation.

"I guess its hard to let go of…"

"It's okay it just means you care about me!"

"Yeah i guess your right."

"When do Dauntless normally get pregnant?"

"Sometimes as early as 15 but the latest probably maybe….25?"

"Yeah well we do have shorter lives…"

"How old do you want to be when you get pregnant?" He asks me out of the blue.

"Ummmm…. I…. arrrrrr…." I stumble.

"Tris, its okay you don't have to have kids."

"No, no i do. More than anything in the world to have a family with you! But i don't know…. How old do you want to be when you become a father?" I say.

"Whenever your ready to be a mother!" He doesn't hesitate.

"Yeah you're right, 17 and 19 are a bit young…"

I think about it and finish:

"Maybe when you turn 21."

"Sounds good." he agrees. There silence in out gaze but then he says:

"i love you mum-to-be-when-19."

"I love you dad-to-be-when-21."

He lunges forward and kisses me slowly and with so much passion.

I kiss back and nibble on his bottom lip, he moans and wraps his arm around my waist and brings me closer.

Our hips are locked, arms wrapped around each other and our legs curled around each others.

We are a tangle of limbs,

That are a perfect fit for each other.

I feel his hard, long penis against my leg and remember why we're a perfect fit.

"Four." I mumble between breaths.

"mmmmm….." He moans while kissing.

"Are you ready?"

He pulls away and looks me in the eye. His eyebrows are turned down but eyes are big with care.

"Are you?"

I nod.

"Yeah…"

He sits up and lays over me.

"So like i said, we have to get past your hymen and yours might already be broken but i might have to tear it…"

I'm a little shocked on what he said but no pain no gain.

He must sense my fear because he says:

"Tris, it's okay. You don't have to."

"Nope its alright. No pain no gain." He nods.

"When i'm going through you rate the pain on a scale of 10 and i'll pull out or slow down or speed up."

"Okay…"

"Breathe,"

I nod and breathe in.

"And make sure you talk to me during this okay? I need to know if I'm hurting you."

I nod and breathe out.

He shuffles back and lines up.

"Be brave Tris."

I feel him enter me and he only has his tip in.

"2."

There is a slight stretching feeling around my lips but thats it.

He looks at me and says:

"You alright."

I nod.

He goes in further and i think about how long his penis is and how small i am.

"What if you don't fit." I think aloud.

He stops, leans back and rests his hands on my knees.

"Tris, honey, it's okay i'll fit.

"Yeah but you HUGE!…"

"And your made for this."

I sigh and nod.

"Ready." He asks

"mmhhmm"

I steady my hands on Tobias' muscular arms and press my fingers in.

I shuffle up and spread my legs out wider.

He drops down to my head and places his hands on each side of my head.

He slides back in and i feel pressure building inside of me.

"5."

It's getting more built up now and i'm digging my finger nails in his arms.

"6."

"I'll pull out."

"No."

I wince, more pressure.

"7."

"Babe…"

"Just,,, go,,, slow…." I say in-between winces.

"Sure?"

"Yup." I breathe out.

"Alright…"

He slides in further and i feel like I'm about to explode.

The tears escape and flow down my face.

I reach out to his chest and gently push him away.

"8!"

At that moment i feel like a bottle of wine has been open and the cork has flow off.

The shock sprints through my body and it cripples me.

"Tris, TRIS!"

I cry out and whimper.

He slides out and cradles my body in his strong arms.

I feel safe.

"Hey baby," He strokes my face. "Shhhh… It's okay…"

I sob into his warm chest.

"It hurt!…" I cry.

"Shhhh….. I know,…. i know…I'm sorry..."

He kisses my forehead.

"How do you feel?" concern is his voice.

"I feel safe." I say.

The pain is gone and replaced by love from Tobias.

I roll on my back and bite my lip and nod to signal to Tobias to continue.

"Sweetie, you don't have to do this." He reasons while stroking my face.

"Yeah i do, for you and for me, to conquer my fear."

"But becoming fearless isn't the point." He rebutles.

"I know."

He stares at me blankly.

"Please Four."

"Alright, but please last time if i have to pull out again no more. I don't like hurting you."

"Okay."

He climbs on top of me.

"Same system as last time rate it to 10. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Tris?"

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't let it turn into masochism."

"Four… It's okay… I'm doing it so it's easier next time and when your 21 and I'm 19."

He slightly smiles.

"Okay… fair enough…"

He lines up and looks me in the eye the whole time searching my eyes for any distress or pain.

I nod to signal i'm ready.

"For the future." He states. I repeat:

"For the future…" I whisper.

He enters and searches my eyes but can't find anything because all there is, is pleasure.

"9!" I scream.

"What!"

I smile and laugh.

It feels amazing and he only has a quarter in.

"Does it hurt?"

I don't answer i just moan in great pleasure.

"I'm pulling out!"

He pulls out as fast as he can so i feel it long for Tobias in me again.

"Tris what going on? Why did you scream a 9, then moan? He shouts.

I hug him. Hard.

"I rated it on pleasure." I whisper.

"Ohhhh…"

I laugh at his response and kiss his ear and i whisper:

"I love you so much, you've get no idea…"

He pulls his head back to look at me.

"I love you more…"

I flips us over so I'm on top.

My hair dangles down and Tobias traces his finger from my nose to neck to breasts to belly button any says:

"You're beautiful…"

"You gorgeous."

"Can i come inside?" Tobias asks.

"Make you self at home..'

He laughs and pushes himself in.

"God.. it fe…feels …amazing!" Gasps Tobias.

"Wouldn't… .of fe…felt it…before?"

"I diddd… but i wasn't …able to admit.. when …..you were crying… in pain co…could i?"

"Your pleasure…. is worthhhh mor…..more than my pain…. you could of said …..it feels ggggreat."

He pulls out, sits up and catches his breath.

"What!… You more important.. than my needs….." He states. I feel myself blushing.

" I don't know it just seemed like you didn't even feel anything."

"Of course i did. What gave you that impression?"

"You were too worried about me then focusing on what was happened to you."

"Thats because i love you more than anything."

"Thank you."

"Do you want another orgasm?" He asks suddenly but with nervousness in his voice.

"Do i ever!"

He flips us over. Now he's on top.

He bucks himself in and i fell it expanding and getting harder as he is halfway through.

He pulls out then back in and out and in then out then back in again.

"Does that feel nice?" He asks curiously.

"Does this answer your question!"

I pull him in and kiss him so hard i think my nose is about to break.

I want him to fill me up, fully.

I buck my hips towards him and keep humping him while turning over so i can be on top.

Without him leaving me i successfully get to the top

"He…re it….. comes!"

My back arches and breasts stick out.

My body is sent over the edge.

I fall on his chest and catch my breath. He just laughs.

"Something about you makes me feel like i am about to fall. Or turn to liquid. Or burst into flames."

"You're amazing, do you know that?"

"Yup."

He laughs.

We sit there for a while and i realise that he hasn't had one for a while.

"Would you like to have an orgasm now?"

His eyes grow bigger and nods vigourously.

He flips over and i lean down and whisper

"Four, Divergent, Dauntless leader and my boyfriend."

I kiss his neck and moan.

I lift my hip back and forth so his penis is half in, a quarter in, tip in and the half in.

He hasn't even gotten fully in yet.

"mmmm Trisss…." He hisses the s in my name.

He groans and i feel a twitch in my cervix and a burst.

I look down at Tobias and he is clutching to bed sheets and smiling with his eyes closed.

"Thank you…" He mumbles.

He opens his eyes and smiles at me.

"No, Thank you for letting me do that to you..."

I lean down next to him and i slowly move away so he exits me.

I sit up and gently pull his penis out of my cervix and it comes out my vagina.

The tip is covered in semem and is bigger and harder then ever before.

Once Tobias recovers he sits up and looks at my staring at his penis.

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring you…"

I lean in for a kiss and i get it alright.

He places his sweaty hand at the back of my head and reels me in.

Our lips brush and he grins and presses his lips to mine.

He pulls away and looks me in the eyes and says:

"Tris Prior, I love you with all my heart and i will never let you go."

He takes my face with his hands and his fingers are strong against my skin.

He kisses me again, firmer this time, more certain.

I wrap a hand around his neck and slide it up his neck and into his short hair.

For a few minutes we kiss deep in the roar of our own thoughts.

We fall asleep for what feels like entirety in each other arms.

**AWWWWWW! I love the ending! So what did you think? Please R&F&F (review, fav and follow)**

**Also please send in some truth and dares i will need them by before chapter 8! **

**Thank you and stay tuned!**

**Next chapter should be up tomorrow!**

**For the next chapter it's in Tobias' POV!**

**Love ya Transfers!**

**~Olivia Prior**


	6. Chapter 7

**Tris POV.**

**Chapter 8**

After our "Love" session this morning we had bacon and eggs and hopped in the shower (Together!) and got ready for the new iniates!

We walk hand in hand to the net as the "newbies" should be up on the roof while Eric is scaring the crap out of them.

Eric has been actually pretty nice this year i mean he isn't trying to kill anyone so thats a good start.

I hear Eric boom:

"So who is it gonna be?' Implying the transfers to ask for the first jumper.

Theres a long wait but then i hear a woman-like voice say.

"Me."

I hear chatter rises from all around me and a few gasps.

Next minute i hear a slight scream and a red and yellow blur pouring from the sky.

An olive skinned girl Amity girl rolls in the net laughing.

Typical Amity.

It takes a moment for the shock to sink into all of us and i hear someone shout:

"IT'S A HIPPiE!"

Sorts of whats and huhs arise and four and i look at each other and we are both wide-eyed.

Four leans his arm into the net for the girl to grab.

He grabs under the shoulders and flys her out.

He places her on the ground and i snap out of the gaze and ask:

"Name?" In my best instructor voice.

"Ummm…"

Four pipes in and says:

"Think about it." A faint smile curling his lips. "You don't get to pick again."

"Liv." She smiles.

"Make the announcement, Four."

"First Jumper, Liv!"

The crowd screams and shouts and i look back at 'Liv' and she is smiling taking the beauty of the place in and it reminds me of the first time i saw the place and Four and smile the thought.

"Welcome to Dauntless." i say and she thanks me and walks off.

"I like her." i say to Four.

"Yeah m-" He is interrupted by this:

"AHHHH! AHAHAAAAA!"

I see a Blue blur and a blonde haired, green eyed, crooked teeth know-it-all erudite boy scream as he hits the net.

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!"

Four gets him out and mutters.

"Pansycake…"

I laugh because only Uriah will say that and he rubbing off on four.

"Name?"

"Hang on! Let….me…catch….my..breath."

"DO YOU WANT TO BE FACTION-LESS! GIVE ME A NAME AND I WAIT FOR NO ONE!" I yell.

He snaps in attention and looks me up and down.

"Hamish…" He mutters

"Good!"

"Second jumper- Angus!" Four booms.

He is built like a stick and has no muscle at all, i could easily punch him and he'd break an arm.

He's ugly too.

The rest feel like a blur and the transfers all go first then the Dauntless borns go.

Once everyone had jumped everyone lines up and listens to Four and I.

"Welcome to Dauntless everyone!" Four shouts.

Everyone looks around and smiles and a few pat on the backs or other.

"My name is Six and this is Four." I say pointing to us.

Jordan snorts and laughs.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Four asks intimidatingly.

"What? Was 5 taken?"

Four walks up to her and stands so her face is an inch away from his chest.

"Whats your name?" He whispers.

"Jordan." She squeaks.

I look over at Christina (She and Will are training the Dauntless-Borns) And she mouths:

"Déjà vu."

I Smile at her.

"Well, 'Jordan'." Four continues.

"Keep your mouth shut or you be factionless."

It's even more scary when he whispers it.

"Got that?"

She nods and looks down.

"That goes forc anyone else keep you mouth shut or your out."

Everyone looks petrified and nods.

"Transfers follow Six and I. Dauntless-Borns Will and Christina."

Four and i turn and walk towards The 'Pit" when he leans and says:

"How was that?"

"Sexy and Scary."

He laughs and winks at me.

We reach the door and turn towards the Transfers and smile.

I look over at Jordan and smirk and look her up and down. She raise an eyebrow and puts her weight on one leg.

I roll my eyes and puff.

"Transfers," Everyone looks up and quiets down.

"This is the 'Pit'."

He pushes the doors open and we step to the side and they walk in and gasp.

"If you follow me i'll show you the chasm." I say.

We reach it and Four has to yell over the sound of the rushing water to talk to them.

"This is the Chasm. It show us that the is a fine line between 'Bravery' and 'Idiocy'. Each year a Transfer jumps and dies so you've been warned."

We walk towards the dorms when i get the image of Al last year and i shake my head and feel my face go pale.

"You right?" Four asks.

"Yeah…" I scratch the top of my spine "Just thinking of Al."

He puts a hand around my waist whilst walking and whispers:

"It's Okay to grieve for him."

I nod and say thank you.

We reach the dorms and open the doors and smile.

"This will be you new home for the next 10 weeks."

"Boys or Girls?" Ben asks.

Four smirks and says:

"Both."

A few whine and a few gasps but i see Molly and Ben nudge each other and smile then i look down and i see them hand in hand.

I also see Matt and Jackie smile at each other and blush.

"And this is the bathroom…"

We walk over and open the door and everyone complains.

"Really? What, is this some sort of sick joke?" Ella whines.

"Nope."

We walk past and Four nudges Jordan and says:

"You should feel right at home Candor, all out in the open."

She scoffs and stomps her feet.

"Get dressed, Pit in 5 minutes, NOW!"

We walk out and i smile and push Four against the wall and kiss him.

He turns around and pushes me against the wall and lifts my legs up.

I wrap them around his waist.

I run my hands though his hair and moan.

I hear footsteps and a cough.

"Mmm, excuse me…" I hear a sweet voice say.

Four drops me and quickly spins around and i almost lose balance.

I step to the side and where i see Liv stare at her feet and mumble:

"Where.. where, ummm do we put our old clothes?"

"In the cafeteria there is a metal box with fire in it, you will have to burn them."

"Okay."

"Arrr, Liv…" I say.

"Yes?"

She looks up at us.

"Could you please not tell anyone what you just saw before?…"

"Never saw anything."

"Thank you." Four says.

"We just don't want the iniates to know. Otherwise we might not look as tough."

She nods and walks off and Four turns to me and laughs.

I blush and laugh too.

"Oh my god we have to be more private around here now."

"Agreed" Four says.

(FAST FORWARD TO DINNER.)

Four and i walk into the cafeteria for dinner and all i hear is chatter and yelling and shouting and laughing.

I smell Dauntless cake, garlic bread and pasta.

Must be pasta night.

We walk over to our usual table with all the gang seating there:

Zeke, Shaunna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina and Will.

We sit down inbeetwn Christina and Zeke.

"Oh Hey Tris!" Christina yells.

She hugs me and smiles.

"Hey everyone." I Say.

Everyone says Hi except Uriah.

I look over at him and he has his face stuffed with Dauntless cake.

I laugh and so does everyone else when they see his face.

"What!" Uriah stumbles out.

"Nothing…" Marlene says.

"So! Candor and Dauntless at my apartment tonight 10 o,clock on the dot don't be late!" Zeke says to the group.

"YESSSS!" Uriah yells and most of the cake flys out and lands all over us.

"Uriah!" Four booms.

I laugh when he punches Uriah.

"Awwww! That hurt!" He whines.

Four pouts and i laugh.

We are all laughing until we hear 1 familiar and 1 not-so voices behind us.

I turn around and see Liv and Jake standing behind us.

"Is…is.. it okay.. if we ….sit here?" Liv whispers.

"No probs!" Christina chirps.

Christina and I make room for Liv and Will and Uriah on the other side make room for Jake.

We all eat silently until Zeke breaks the silence by saying:

"Liv and Jake you guys are coming to my Candor or Dauntless party tonight at my apartment. !0 PM don't be late!"

"Sounds fun!" Liv says.

"No i have… got training planned for tonight…" Jake mumbles.

"Owwhhh come on it will be fun!" Uriah persuades.

"Alright…"

"Yay!" Christina shouts.

Four whispers in my ear:

"Do you want to go back to our apartment and get ready?"

I nod and smile.

"Hang on i need to speak to Christina first just wait a minute please."

"Yeah that fine I need to speak to Zeke anyway."

"Okay i will meet your back at ours soon."

He nods and we stand and he taps Zeke's shoulder.

"Christina."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to speak to you."

"Okay."

We walk out of the cafeteria and walk into the ladies bathroom.

"Whats up?" Christina asks.

I make sure that no one is in the cubicles or at the sinks.

"We did 'it'." I say.

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh…"

"Sorry."

"Wait! Wha… What!.. How!…When!" She flutters out.

"Slow down! Last night."

"OMG! You not a stiff anymore!"

All of a sudden the door opens and Lauren walks in the bathroom and we quickly stop talking and pretend to wash our hands.

She gives a weird look and checks her makeup and washes her hands.

She leaves and i turn to a wide-eyed shocked Christina.

I laugh.

"How big was he?"

"Wait! Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer please!"

I move my hand to just under a ruler.

"About that big…"

Her eyes look black because her pupils are dilated.

"Oh…my…GOD! TRIS!" She squeals.

"What?"

"He's huge!"

"I know!"

"Was it good?"

"Christina!"

"What I'm curious!"

"Ok…It was GREAT!"

"Did it hurt first?"

"YES! It hurt like hell!"

"Of course! Especially when you try to fit something that big in there!"

She gestures to below my stomach.

"Okay now stop talking about it! We have to get ready!"

"Okay but i have to make you look sexy!"

"Christina! But i promised Four i would meet him back at our place!"

"I'll over in half an hour!"

I know i can't win so i surrender.

"Okay… But make sure you knock!"

She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Shut up!"

I punch her HARD in the arm.

"Ouch!"

I laugh.

We walk out of the toliets and i see Zeke and Four talking next to each other and Zeke slaps Four on the back and laughs.

"I think Four had the same idea as you…" She sing-songs.

I roll my eyes.

"Four!" I wave my arm.

He turns and Zeke says something that Four doesn't find funny.

"Hey babe…"

He grabs my waist and kisses me.

I hear Christina fake gag and i laugh.

"Ready?" Four asks.

"Yep!"

Four links arms with me and skips down The Pit getting weird looks from people.

I hear Christina behind me laughing.

"See ya later, Trissy!"

We reach our apartment and i laugh and say:

"I never seen you act like that before!"

"It's because i'm in a good mood!"

"That must mean you've never been in a good mood!"

"I've always been in a good mood ever since i've met you!"

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

"I love you Four!"

"I love you Six!"

I laugh and he sweeps me up and cradles me like a baby.

I wrap my arms around his neck and gaze into his deep, royal blue eyes.

I get lost and he snaps me out of my gaze by laying me on the bed.

He kisses my collarbone and trails his tongue around and slides his arms up my t-shirt.

His hands linger for a while until he finds my breasts and kneads them for a while.

I moan and feel a orgasm coming.

"Keep…doing….that…."

He complies and squeezes than kneads and repeats.

I cum and moan really loud that i shock myself.

I would of though Four would of stopped now but he has kept going.

He goes harder and harder each time.

He kneads a little too hard and it hurts quite a bit.

"Ouch! Four stop."

"What wrong?"

"It's okay you just went too hard."

"Sorry i got carried away."

He looks like a little boy and he looks adorable, so i peck him on the lips and laugh.

I grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head.

I run my hand over his chest and stomach and think i am so lucky to have him.

He sits up and i sit up with him and he pulls my top off as well.

Once again his eyes settle on my breasts.

I laugh at him.

He snaps out of it and says;

"Sorry..I.. I guess i am really a Stiff."

"Yes, You, Are."

I reach back to my bra strap and unhook it.

It falls down on the bed and so does Four eyes.

His hands lift up and cup them.

I fall down and drag him with me.

He kisses me and his hands drag down and hold my waist.

I start to kiss his neck and he moans.

He leans down and starts to suck my nipple.

He grazes his tongue first then wraps his lips around.

I run my hands down his spine.

He stops and looks back up at me.

"Can i ent-"

3 knocks and-

"Knock Knock! It's me Christina."

"Arghhh" I Puff.

**Ha Ha Christina just has to ruin it doesn't she! **

**OMG! I feel terrible I'm so so SOOOO sorry i haven't updated i've just been SUPER BUSY! Yesterday i had a dance performance and then before that i went to the beach for 2 days, then my laptop wouldn't let me go on Fan fiction (Don't know why!) But yeah i tried making this longer so it would make up for it.**

**IM SO SORRY! **

**Anyway Candor or Dauntless next chapter!**

**Stay cool Transfers! **

**~Olivia Prior! ;)**


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

**Tris POV**

_"Can i ent-"_

_3 knocks and-_

_"Knock Knock! It's me Christina."_

_"Arghhh" I Puff._

Four looks down at me and he looks pretty angry.

"Sorry…" I say.

"I'll get it."

Four stands up and retrieves his shirt and slides it back on.

I sit up and grab my bra.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Four looks at me like the way Caleb use to look at me when i wouldn't be selfless enough.

He walks out and i hear the door open and hear Christina yell:

"Whose ready to get SEXY!"

"Hi Christina." Four says bored.

I grab my shirt and slide it on.

"Where's Tris?"

I hear her high heels clog inside.

"Make your self at home, Christina." Four says sarcastically.

"Whats wrong with you? You were happy 30 minutes before?"

"I'm in here!" I chirp.

She walks in and looks at me and scowls.

"Why are you in bed and why is your hair a mess." She asks.

"Well before you ruined it… We were busy…" I hint.

Her facial expression change dramatically and she blushes.

"Ohhhhh…..Whoopsiesss…Sorry….." She mumbles.

She walks out and i stand up with her and walk behind her.

"Hey Four…" She mumbles.

Four looks from where he is standing in the kitchen and crosses his arms.

He looks sexy.

"I'm sorry i interrupted you and Tris from getting it on and-"

"Christina!"

I punch her arm.

"Well what just being honest!"

"It's alright Christina."

He stands up straight and ruffles his hair.

"i'm going to have a COLD shower now."

"Okay babe."

I walk over to him and hug him.

He hugs back and whispers:

"We will finish it later."

I giggle.

"Uhh hello still here!" Christina states.

I pull away and he winks at me and walks to the shower.

I walk over the the couch and flop on it.

I look at Christina and see her frozen but thinking.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What he looks like and how good he would be."

She smiles and i remind her.

"Christina! His mine and i would prefer if you would keep your thoughts to yourself. In fact don't think about it. FULL STOP!"

"Hey you asked!"

"Okay hurry up make me sexy."

"Do you want to have a threesome anytime soon?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay okay just asking… Okay so i got this out fit for you…"

She reaches down and grabs a black t-shirt and black shorts out.

"Oh and by the way… He's SPECTACULAR!"

She gives me a death stare.

"Here!"

She shoves the clothes into my chest.

"Go get dressed."

"Okay! Okay!"

I stand up and walk into the bedroom.

I close the door and sneak a look into bathroom.

I can see the back of him.

His soaked short, brown hair, his 5 factions, his curling fire, his muscular lower body.

Even his ass is.

I laugh at the thought and he hears me but i quickly dodge his vision and run into the walk-in wardrobe.

It has a huge full-length mirror, shoe compartments and 2 poles running across the room and opposite to each other so one side is mine and the other Four's.

My side has got shirts, dresses, shorts, leggings, jumpers, long sleeve t-shirts, track pants, skinny jeans, jeggings, baggy pants and leather jackets.

All in black.

Four's side has got 3 plain black t-shirts, a leather jacket, a black jumper, 2 knee-length shorts and 2 pairs of jeans.

I might as well get his clothes set up for him.

I grab one of his black t-shirts (tightest), one pair of jeans and some underwear (tightest once again).

I all put them on a clothes hanger and lay it on the bed.

I look at what Christina had bought me and the t-shirt is beautiful.

It is a tight fit shirt with a v-neck to show off my ravens and some cleavage ;).

And it has a beautiful full-length lace back.

And the shorts are black but has glitter running down it to make it look like it's showering it.

I walk into the bedroom where i see Four sitting on bed with a black towel wrapped around his lower body where it sits just above his waist.

"Hello…" I say.

He jumps and i laugh.

"Sorry i didn't mean to scare you."

He doesn't say anything just walks over and hugs my waist and pulls me in.

"I love you…" I say.

"I love you too…"

"Aren't you supposed to be getting changed?" He asks.

"Well… I was wondering if you would like to dress me."

"I'd love too." He says with a cheeky smile.

We walk into the walk-in robe and i pass him the clothes and i start to take my top off.

"Hang on."

He grabs the hem and slides it off.

He kneels down and unbuttons my jeans.

They're bunched up at my knees and Four grabs my ass and lifts me on the seat.

He slides my jeans off and leans over me, forcing me to lean back with him.

He kisses my neck and the idea pops into my head.

"Lets finish what we started."

He stops and looks at me and nods.

He stands up and locks the wardrobe door and unwraps his towel.

I gasp at how big it is already.

"You know i haven't seen it normal before."

"Oh this is normal. It hasn't harder or expanded yet."

"Wow really?"

"Yup."

"God you're huge!"

He smiles and walks slowly towards me like a animal stalking its prey.

I quickly reach back and unhook my bra.

I stand up and it falls.

I turn away from Four and pull my knickers down being as sexy as i can.

It surrounds my feet and i kick them away.

Four is speechless and he gasps for air.

I look down and he would off grown about 10 cms by now.

I laugh and walk towards him.

By now we are having a mexican standoff. Naked.

He runs at me and picks me up bridal style and I squeal.

"Will Christina hear us?"

"Nope. Every room here has silent proofing. I requested it because i was top of the class and i liked the quiet."

"Okay. Good."

We continue and he kisses me and lays me on the ground.

"Do you just want to go in the bedroom?" I ask.

"No, lets have a change of scenery and Christina might knock down the door otherwise."

I laugh because she probably would do that.

Anything for a makeover.

I don't worry about hitting anything because i know its huge in here because since we were both top we got lots of upgrades.

He kisses me and i wrap my legs around his waist and begin moving up and down his body, rubbing me against him and making him harder.

He moans so i can tell he likes it.

I go harder and faster and feel him against my stomach near my bellybutton.

He stands up and pulls me up with him.

He lifts me up and pushes me against the wall and i feel him enter me.

"Oh god!"

He slides me up and down the wall but still staying inside me.

I moan and he kisses my neck.

"FUCK ME TOBIAS!"

He lays me down again but puts me on all fours.

He kneels behind me and humps his way in.

He moans and i reach it and collapse.

"fuck." I whisper.

He spins me around so we are facing each other.

I look down at my breast and my nipples are spiking out of my body.

I think he takes the hint and shuffles back and starts to suck and nibble.

He stops and he is back in.

I hump and kiss his shoulder.

I feel a twitch and a huge sigh from him and a moan.

"Thank you…" He whispers.

I feel a tightening and i feel my lips wrap around him.

"Anytime."

He strokes my face and smiles.

He leans down and kisses me slowly, full of passion.

I kiss back and he opens inviting me in.

We fight for dominance and i win but i think maybe he let me win.

We lay there for awhile just enjoying the silence and comfort of each other when we hear this.

"TRIS! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET A SHIRT AND SOME SHORTS ON COME ON!"

We hear thumps and a knock on the door.

We quickly stand up and i start to get my bra and underwear on and Four grabs his towel and wraps it around him.

"I'm looking through the keyhole!"

Four quickly whispers-shouts to stand over next to him.

"Four is that you?"

I run over to him and he wraps me in his arms.

I feel the deep rumble of his voice traveling through his chest to his throat.

"Yeah, we're just getting dressed. We'll be out in a second."

"I swear you better not be fucking each other in a walk-in robe!"

"Well now that you put it that way…" I say.

"Oh! YUCK! For fuck's sake!"

We laugh and she storms off.

He leans down and quickly pecks me on the lips and smiles.

"MWAH!" He sound effects.

I giggle and grab my clothes.

We walk out together and Four grabs my waist and pulls me towards him so we're joined at the hip.

We reach the lounge room where Christina sits.

"Yuck. Get the fuck away for me you whore."

She laughs and looks at Four and says:

"God. I never thought i would ever here stories of you having sex."

"You really say what you want don't you Candor?"

She smiles proudly and puts her hand to her chest.

"Proud of it."

"Come on lets get you sexy."

"Why do you want to do that? She already does."

"Yeah after you just fucked her."

He rolls his eyes and walks over to the kitchen.

We walk to my bedroom and she sits me down and grabs out some make-up.

I let her do whatever she wants because i secretly love it but i also know that there is know winning with Christina. What-so-ever.

When she is done I look in the mirror and don't recognise the person staring back at me.

She has grey smoky eyelids that make her blueish-greyish eyes stand out.

Thick black eyeliner that make them pop.

Long lashes the curl at the end.

And a bright red lipstick that stands out just asking for attention.

I have put make-up on but never like this. I'm…

"Beautiful…" I whisper.

"I know right!"

Christina starts on my hair.

She sprays a maroonie colour hair spray that she apples to the tips of my hair.

She undoes my braid so its wavy and crimped.

She picks out my combat boots but my dressy ones with the heel on them

I look in the mirror again and she a model staring right back at me.

"OH. MY. GOD. THANK YOU SO MUCH CHRISTINA! IT'S AMAZING!"

"Anytime!"

I walk out the bedroom into the kitchen/lounge room where Four is sitting and hear Christina say:

"Hey guys its 9:45 we better go to Zeke's now."

Four turns his head from the couch and starts saying something but then stops after seeing me.

"Yeah, Uriah just texte-"

He stares at me and is speechless.

"Whoa, Tris."

He stands up and examines me.

"God. You're Gorgeous."

I feel myself blush.

"You quite good-looking yourself."

He leans down to kiss me but i lips only meet for a second when Christina says:

"Uh Hello!? Tris you're my best friend and Four you're a big, scary guy that is a suppose to scare me? Yeah not happening!"

Four snaps out of his gaze.

"Yeah lets go."

We walk to Zeke's and I feel Four look at me the whole time.

He's already bumped into a pole and 5 people.

We reach his door and Christina walks up to knock it but before she can Uriah opens it and greets us.

"Christina, Four,…..TRISSY? Is that you? God, you look sexy…"

"Uh excuse me, Uriah? She's mine back off or you will be a dead pansy cake. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

I laugh and wink at Uriah as i walk by and see Four in the corner of my eye and jealously spikes his face with its emotion.

I lean over to him and whisper in his ear:

"It's okay… I love you and would never cheat on you. Ever. Yeah?"

"I know i just love you too much i guess."

"There's never enough."

I wink and i tell he is trying not to throw me on the ground and fuck me like he did before.

I walk off and greet Marlene, Shaunna and Lynn and i see Four go 'man 5' Will and Zeke.

"So…" Marlene says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh my god you know already? Christina."

"Sorry i couldn't help myself."

"God, Tris you look great!" Shaunna says.

"Oh Christina gave me a makeover she did a great job."

"I don't know i like her the old way." Lynn says.

We laugh then Zeke yells:

"LISTEN UP PANSYCAKES! I'M ZEKE AND THIS IS MY JUNIOR HOST, URIAH. SO WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE! SO PLEASE GET CORMFY NOW AND SIT IN A CIRCLE."

We do what we are told and i sit in between Four and Christina.

Uriah begins to talk.

"Hello everyone, I will explain the rules and you must obey or you're a stiff and a pansy cake."

Four and i chuckle and i rest my head on his shoulder and nuzzle in.

"Someone will ask you Truth or dare and tell you what you must say or do and if you refuse you must drink a shot and strip a piece of clothing and shoes and socks do not count."

Zeke takes over and says:

"DRUM ROLL PLEASE, URIAH."

He does a drum roll and we all join in.

'I CHOOSE…. FOUR!"

He points to Four and Four chuckles.

"Truth or dare?"

He doesn't hesitate by saying:

"Dare."

"Prove you not a stiff. I dare you to make out with Tris."

He looks at me and smiles but then confusion crosses his face.

"Whats the catch?"

"You must do it in the middle of the Pit and squeeze her boobs-"

I instantly cover my breasts and scowl at Zeke.

"-and yell out: "I FUCKED TRIS LAST NIGHT!"

"And 25 minutes ago…" Christina mumbles in.

Everyone cracks up laughing. Even Lynn.

I blush with embarrassment and look down.

I feel Four look at me and imagine his face full of anger.

I swear im physic.

"Shut up! Thats our personal business!" He shouts.

I grab his bicep and squeeze it.

"Wait so you guys had sex last night?" Uriah asks.

"Yes you doofus keep up!" Zeke shouts.

Four stands up and pulls me up with him.

He grabs my hand and pulls me do the door and asks:

"Do you want to do this dare?"

"Yeah it's okay."

"Sure? Cause i don't want people calling you a slut or thinking your easy?"

"It's fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He opens the door and yells:

"HURRY UP PANSYCAKES!"

Everyone stands up and follows.

We walk the cafeteria and four stands on a middle table with people still eating.

Some people abuse him but then notice who he is than they stop.

He pulls me up and looks me in the eye.

"Ready?"

I nod and he locks lips with me.

He brings his hand up and starts to massage my boob.

He pulls away and shouts:

"I FUCKED TRIS LAST NIGHT!"

So people gasps and some start to clap.

Eventually everyone joins in and four jumps off and grabs my waist and brings me down.

"You okay?"

I grab his t-shirt and pull him towards me a make out with him for a 10 seconds and everyone chants:

"Tris! Tris! Tris!"

I pull away and lick my lips and smile and walk out.

Everyone chases after me and laughs.

"Whoa!" Uriah shouts.

Marlene slaps my back and gives the thumbs up.

Four catches up with me and slots his hand in mine and doesn't say anything.

We reach Zeke's and regain our seats again and continue.

"Okay…. Truth or dare…. Shaunna…"

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKES!" Uriah shouts.

Lynn punches him right in the gut and he rolls on the ground in pain clutching his stomach.

"Ha ha nice one Lynn!" Christina hi-5's Lynn.

She smiles.

"Okay then is it true you had sex with Zeke the first night you meet?"

"Yes."

"And is it true he screamed like a little girl when you did?"

"Yes."

"Hey!" Zeke shouts.

We laugh.

"Okay. Christina Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Uriah a lap dance."

Christina looks at Will and asks:

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah." Will says confidently.

"Okay then."

She stands up and begins.

Uriah's eye grow bigger and bigger with everything new she does.

It been about 45 seconds now and i look at all the boys.

Zeke eyes are fixed on her boobs.

Will is as well.

I look over at Four and he is slightly smiling and looking at her ass.

I look down at his penis area and it's a got slight budge.

I slaps him arm and signal to his dick and he crosses his legs and whispers:

"Sorry."

"It's natural just don't get any ideas."

Christina starts to rub her breast along Uriah's face and chest then we hear a knock.

"I'll get it" I say.

I stand up and remember we invited Liv and Jake.

I open the door and Liv is standing there smiling.

"Hi!" She walks in and hugs me.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Yeah okay, apart from some bruise and cuts on my fingers from training"

"Yeah its even worse in the fights."

I show her my knuckles with the scars i still have.

"Nasty."

"Hey where's Jake?"

I hear footsteps behind Liv and see a dark clothed man emerge and instantly think of Peter, Drew and Al with the chasm.

I pull Liv behind me get ready to fight.

"Whats going on?" Liv asks.

Four and Zeke stand up and walk over.

"Tris?" Four asks.

The man runs towards the door and i kick him in the gut and he falls back on the ground.

I kick him in the ribs.

He has a beanie over his face and a knife in hand.

Four and Zeke run towards me and pull me back.

Zeke runs towards him and grabs the knife and stands on his arm while Four runs forward and grabs both his arms and spins him around so he is on his stomach.

Zeke sits on his back and i walk over and pull the beanie off and i'm shocked of what i see.

"Who is it?" Four asks.

"It's-"

**Mwahhaaahaaa (Evil Laugh!) CLIFFHANGER! So did guys like it?**

**WHO IS IT? Guess in the reviews! I will only update when i get 10 guesses from 10 different people so please guess!**

**If you guess correctly i will shout you out next chapter and feel free to ask any questions and i will answer them.**

**Also how often should update?**

**A. Short chapters everyday**

**B. Twice a week (really long chapters)**

**C. Three times a week (Long chapters)**

**D. Tobias times a week (Medium chapters)**

**Please let me know so i can improve my story and give you what you want.**

**And also please let me know any ideas or questions you have.**

**Make sure you guess so i can update.**

**R+F+F and tell me how often i should update.**

**Stay cool Transfers**

**~Olivia Prior**


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10**

**Tris POV**

_Zeke sits on his back and i walk over and pull the beanie off and i'm shocked of what i see._

_"Who is it?" Four asks._

_"It's-"_

"-Hamish."

His green eyes stare back at me and his cocky smile has faded.

Four kicks his side again and he clutches his side and rolls around.

I stand up and look at Liv who is in the care of Marlene, Shaunna and Christina.

"What a dick" Lynn moves towards him and looks him in the eye.

"Smart move, Erudite."

She stands up and looks at Four.

"Well Four since your head instructor, is he faction less?"

"I don't know. We'll have to get the full story."

I walk up to Liv.

"You alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine."

"Enemies all ready."

"And it's the first day." Shaunna says.

"Do you know why he would of tried this?" I ask.

"I don't know." She shrugs.

"But you were the first jumper, right?" Christina asks.

"Yeah maybe he's jealous."

"How jealous would he be to try and kill you though?"

"Jealously can do crazy things to people." Four says walking over to us.

"Maybe there's more to it than just this." Lynn says.

"Yeah but for now on what are we going to do with him." I say.

Four sighs and thinks for a bit.

"Hey guys." Jake walks towards and see Hamish on the ground with Zeke siting on him.

"Whoa… What did i miss?"

Christina fills him in.

"I think we should take him to the infirmary first then deal with it from there." Four answers.

"Good idea." I say.

"Lynn, Zeke and Uriah can you guys carry him there and will look after Liv and report this."

"Sure thing." Lynn walks over to Uriah and Zeke.

They carry them off and i look over at Liv and she doesn't look to good.

"Hey Liv your pale i don't think your to well." I say.

"Yeah i think i need to sit down.

"Come on in." Four opens the door and sits Liv down.

"Do you want a drink of water." Shaunna asks.

"Yes please."

"So," I sit down next to her.

"Did you have any enemies at Amity?"

"No, not that i knew of. My dad's on the council and everyone loved my mother."

She starts to tear up at the thought of her parents.

"Hey…" Jake sits down next to her and rubs her back.

"I know it's hard to let go." I say.

"You were a transfer too?"

"Yeah i came from Abnegation."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you leave?"

"I left because i felt like i didn't fit in. I wasn't selfless enough."

"Yeah i totally understand thats why i left Amity."

"Here you go." Shaunna gives her a glass of water.

"Thank you."

"Hey-"

Four walks over and sits next to me.

"-You can stay at our's tonight if you don't want to go back to the dorms."

"Really?"

"Wait what do you mean 'our's'?" Jake asks.

"Four and I's"

"Oh. So you guys are a couple."

"Yeah." Four answers.

"Oh don't worry i won't tell anyone if you don't want me too."

"Yeah, thanks if you could not tell anyone that would be great." I say.

"Yeah anyway that's fine Liv i did the same with Tris last year."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Oh last 3 transfers tried throwing me in the Chasm until Four saved me." I grab his hand and smile.

He looks down and smiles at me.

"Wow really? Who was it?"

"Peter Hayes, Drew Treasure and.. um.. Al Morgan." I stumble on talking about Al.

Four clutches my hand tighter.

"What are there jobs?"

"Peter is a leader in training , Drew is faction less he didn't make it and Al… Is no longer with us."

She frows.

"What happened to him?"

"He committed suicide. He was my friend but pressure got to him and he couldn't forgive himself."

I tear up.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

I slightly smile but it doesn't quite reach my eyes.

Four wraps his arm around me and pulls me in.

We sit there in silence until Four says:

"Look we better head home, we have to train the transfers and i'm pretty tired."

"Yeah, me too." I say.

"Yeah fair enough. Same here. I think we better too." Christina says.

"Well thank you everyone, it's lovely to meet you and thanks for looking after me." Liv says.

Marlene, Shaunna and Christina all stand up and hug Liv and I and wave bye to Four.

"See ya everyone." I say.

Everyone says some sort of goodbye and we leave.

**So, Hamish huh? Sorry for the short chapter i just couldnt of ended it anywhere else without i being really, really long.**

**Stay tuned for more juiciness and be sure not too miss the next episode of 'Wanna hear your Beating heart tonight!"**

**Stay cool, Transfers.**

**~Olivia Prior.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 12**

**Tris POV**

**1 week later**

"For the past week you have been training for this week which is 'Fight week' Six and i will pair you up and you will fight them. You lose by either being knocked out by your opponent or if you concede." Four explains to the transfers.

"Go and practice and we'll write them up now." I finish.

Four sighs and grabs the piece of paper we wrote on last night.

"Okay so first is Liv VS. Ella." Four says.

I write that on the chalkboard and think about it.

"I pretty sure Liv will win that."

"Yeah since Ella is really skinny she be able to easily break her arm."

"Yeah that might shut her up for once."

"God i hope so."

i laugh.

Next is Mackenzie VS. Chloe."

"I think Mackenzie will win that one."

"Yeah but Chloe is fast but isn't very smart so Mackenzie will win that one."

We discuss all the pairings and who would win.

**(Bold is who they think win)**

**Flynn** VS Matthew.

Sophie VS. **Palika**

**Jessie** VS Nathaniel

And with all fights we were right.

Ella has a jarred wrist,

Mackenzie has a black eye.

Chloe got knocked out,

Matthew had to get stitches for his eyebrow

Palika has a dislocated jaw

And Nathaniel got knocked out within the first punch.

"LUNCH BREAK!" Four shouts.

"That was boring." I say.

"Yeah but Nathaniel getting knocked out straight away by Jessie was funny."

"Yeah your right."

"He won't make it."

"No way."

I sigh.

We pack up the room and go to the dinning hall hand in hand but then let go when we get to there.

"Tris! Four!" Christina shouts an waves at us from our usual table.

Four and I sit next to Christina.

Four grabs my hand from underneath the table and rubs small circles on my palm.

"How were the Transfer fights?"

"Boring apart from Nathaniel getting knocked out straight away."

"Really?"

We act it out and Will and Christina laugh.

Zeke and Uriah come over to that table and Uriah looks look he is about to collapse from lack of sleep.

"Tired, Uri?" I ask.

He mumbles something than falls his head on the table.

"Control room troubles." Zeke says for him.

Marlene and Shaunna come squealing over.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Zeke asks.

"Because we're allowed to be!" Marlene scowls at him.

"Lynn…. LYNN!" Shaunna says in-between squeal.

"Has a Boyfriend!" She finishes.

"Really?" I ask.

"Who is it?" Christina squeals.

"Some guy called Luke." Marlene says.

"They sitting over there!" Shaunna points out.

"AWWW! There so cute together!" Christina shouts.

"She'd be more man then him though." Four jokes.

We all laugh.

"Hey Tris and Christina we're having a girls night in to celebrate Lynn's milestone. You in?" Shaunna asks.

"Sure!" Christina says.

"Tris?" Marlene asks.

"Sounds fun."

'Yay!" They all shout.

"Well in that case we're having a guys night in! Aren't we Four, Uriah and Will?"

"Yeah i guess?" Four says.

"Yep." Will answers.

"Is there cake?" Uriah asks.

We all laugh.

"Sure." Zeke answers.

"Yes!"

Christina is coming to pick me up in 10 minutes so i just clean up while i wait.

I wipe the table down and wash the dishes then start on making the bed.

I think about Hamish and how the investigation is going.

Four over at the detective and police to find out if Hamish is guiltily.

I pull the quilt across and lift the mattress up and tuck it in like my mother taught me when i was a child.

I smile at the thought.

It's visiting day soon so my mother might come and see me.

The rules have changed now.

Parents of transfers are allowed to see they children every visiting day no matter how old they are.

I think about if my father might come but then i feel a pair of hands on my waist.

"Guess who…" I hear Four say.

"mmm Zeke?"

"No."

"Uriah?"

"No."

"I know Will."

"Nope."

"Who could it be?"

I turn around and meet gorgeous blue eyes and a gorgeous face.

"Hello." Four soothly says.

"Hi."

I kiss him for a while then sit on the bed.

He sits down next to me but shuffles up towards the pillow.

I follow and he rests his head on the pillow.

I lean over him and continue slowly kissing him.

"Hamish….Is…going to…. be faction less." He says in between kisses.

I nod.

"Good."

I go back to kissing him.

Every now and then i pull off his lips and lean down again.

His big hands cup my face and stroke it.

I pull away and look him in the eyes and smile.

"I love you." he says.

"I _adore _you."

He moans and sighs.

I lay down next to him and turn facing him, he does the same.

We sit there for a while gazing in each others eyes.

I get lost until i hear a knock.

"Christina?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Coming!" I shout.

I quickly peck him on the cheek and stand up.

"Don't leave me…" Four whines.

I laugh.

"Hey you've got a guys night in."

"Oh shit i forgot."

"Better get ready…"

He stands up and starts to get ready.

"Got to go love ya."

I kiss him one more time the sprint out the door.

"Hey hey!" Marlene shouts as we walk into the apartment.

There's pink balloons and steamers hung from the ceiling.

Lynn sits on the couch and i walk up to her and hug her.

I know she hate's it.

"Well done Lynn." I say.

"Thanks." She scowls at me.

For the next hour we talk about Luke and our first boyfriends then we talk about our first time.

"My first time was when i was 15 with my first boyfriend Kyle, it was our first kiss then one thing lead to another and yeah." Christina tells us.

"OMG Really!" Shaunna exclaims.

"Yeah." Christina answers.

"Your turn Tris." Marlene says.

"Do i have to say?…"

"Yes!" Everyone says.

"Okay Okay! Umm it was the other week and i just hopped out the shower then we started kissing, then foreplay and then sex."

"Was he good?" Shaunna asks.

"Yes!" I squeal.

"What did you use?" Christina asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Protection."

"God you are a stiff aren't you." Lynn says.

"What's protection?"

"You know the pill or a condom? So you don't get pregnant." Shaunna says.

"I…I don't know…." I mutter out.

"Well you didn't take the pill then if you don't know. Did Four have a plastic thing on his dick?" Christina asks.

"Arrr no…"

"Did he spurt in you?"

"Yeah."

My friends eyes grow wide.

"How many times?" Christina asks.

"3."

"TRIS!" They all scream at me.

"What?"

"You could be pregnant."

I instantly feel sick.

"Shit."

**Tobias POV**

_Okay so this is Tobias at Zeke's and imagine this like a movie and it's happening at the same time_

I knock on Zeke's door and Uriah answers and says:

"AHHHHH!"

"What?"

"It's you!"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

I laugh.

We talked about Lynn getting a boyfriend and how much of a miracle that is and then relationships and first time doing it.

"We were on the Chasm rocks and then this Dauntless patrol dude looked down and saw us doing it and told us off and we were naked and he was yelling at us. It was so funny." Zeke tells us.

We all crack up.

"Four your turn!" Uriah says.

"Do i have to say?…"

"Yes!" Everyone says.

"Okay Okay! Umm it was the other week and she just hopped out the shower then we started kissing, then foreplay and then sex."

"Was she good?" Zeke asks.

"Yes!" I shout.

"What did you use?" Will asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Protection."

"God you are a stiff aren't you." Zeke says.

"What's protection?"

"You know the pill or a condom? So Tris doesn't get pregnant." Uriah says.

"I…I don't know…." I mutter out.

"Well you didn't have a condom on then if you don't know. Did Tris every say anything about taking the Pill?" Zeke asks.

"Arrr no…"

"Did you spurt in her?"

"Yeah."

My friends eyes grow wide.

"How many times?" Zeke asks.

"3."

"FOUR!" **(5 he he) **They all scream at me.

"What?"

"She could be pregnant."

I instantly feel sick.

"Shit."

**CLIFFHANGER! Please review, follow and favourite it would really mean a lot to me cause i barely have any of them and i would like to thank everyone who already is thank you so much your amazing and i love you so much! xxx**

**Okay i know i feel so bad for not updating but now schools back but i have been writing way more chapters I'm just finished the 16th and so this week i will update on tuesday and friday. I think most people want 3 times a week so that will be the normal time i update but just in case you haven't voted please go ahead now and please please PLEASE review even if its a comment or constructive cricitism i dont mind and please follow and favourite if you like because I'm having heaps of views like 6,500 but on 12 followers and 14 favourites. And thank you if you are one of them i really love your surrport your the people i write for so thanks.**

**Also do you have and instagram account i just started a new one follow me .eatonable**

**Also how often should update?**

**A. Short chapters everyday**

**B. Twice a week (really long chapters)**

**C. Three times a week (Long chapters)**

**D. Tobias times a week (Medium chapters)**

**Please i need to know so i can improve.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~Olivia Prior**


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 13**

**Tris POV**

_**One week later**_

I bolt awake and feel something lurking in my stomach.

Vomit.

I rush out of bed and run to the bathroom.

I feel it coming.

I kneel beside the toilet and wait.

"Babe?" I hear Four call.

It gushes up and i see it's contents skimming the toilet water.

I hear Four walk in and he pulls my hair away from my face and holds it up.

It waits and i breathe.

"It's okay…." Four comforts me.

Here it comes.

I feel my eyeballs gouge out my brain and Four rubs circles on my back.

I catch my breath.

"You okay now?"

I nod.

He lets go of my hair but twists it back and puts it on my neck.

I grab some toilet paper and wipe my mouth.

I look up in the mirror and i look terrible.

My hair's a big birds nest, my eyes are bloodshot and my face pale.

I look over my shoulder in the mirror and see Tobias looking at me worried with his eyebrow tugged down.

But he looks more anxious than worried.

Like he is worried about something else.

"This is the third time this week. I want you to go to the doctors."

"It's probably just something i ate…" I play dumb.

Ever since Christina told me i could be pregnant i've been trying to tell Four but i just can't bring myself to do it.

I think either he will get his hopes up or leave me because he can't handle it.

We haven't had sex since and we've barely kissed or even hugged.

It's strange it's like he knows i might be pregnant.

"I'm ringing Christina so she can take you." He pressures.

"Four seriously i'm fine. I…I don't doctors prodding my stoma… body!"

Oh shit did i give to much away!

"Tris please."

He uses his I'm-understanding-so-listen-to-me-cause-i'm-your-boyfriend-and-i-love-you look.

"Fine."

"We haven't kissed all week." I tell Christina.

"Have you tried?"

I grab a muffin and a glass of juice of the bench in the dinning hall.

"Yeah but then he goes all stiff and doesn't move."

"So he doesn't kiss you back?"

"He doesn't even move or even _breathe."_

"That's weird. Do you know why?"

"Nope."

We sit down at the usual table and i look around.

"So where is he now?" She queries.

"Home."

"He's been fine around us so i wonder why?"

"I'm really scared Christina." I burst out.

"Hey,"

She grabs my hand.

"It's okay speak to Four about why he's doing this and it's probably just nothing it will probably blow over."

"Yes but not just that…" I whisper.

"Yeah i know i have to take you to the doctors today so we will probably find out today."

I nod and think.

"Yeah but what about if he doesn't want it!"

"He's an honourable man he wouldn't do that."

"But we talked about it and he said not for another 3 years."

"What else did he say?"

"I asked him when he's ready to be a father and he said when ever i'm ready to be a mother."

"Well are you?"

"No!"

She sighs and takes a bite out of her apple.

"I don't know then, Trissy…I don't know..."

**Four POVs**

I wake to a bounce on the bed and a sprinting Tris.

Oh no.

Not again.

I know what this is.

"Babe?"

I walk in and see a pale faced Tris leant over the toilet seat waiting.

I grab her loose pieces of hair and hold it up for her.

Here it comes.

I flies out her mouth and streams into the toilet bowl.

"It's okay…"

I rub circles on her back.

She catches her breath.

"You okay now?"

She just nods.

I let go of her hair but twist it back and put it on her neck.

She grabs some toilet paper and wipes her mouth.

She looks up in the mirror and she looks terrible.

Her hair's a big birds nest, her eyes are bloodshot and her face is pale.

She looks over her shoulder in the mirror and i see Tris looking at me worried with her eyebrows tugged down.

But she looks more anxious than worried.

Like she is worried about something else.

"This is the third time this week. I want you to go to the doctors."

"It's probably just something i ate…"

Ever since Zeke told me she could be pregnant i've been trying to tell Tris but i just can't bring myself to do it.

I think either she will get his hopes up or leave me because she can't handle that i don't want kids yet.

We haven't had sex since and we've barely kissed or even hugged.

I just don't want her to feel pressured to keep the baby but i don't want her to get it aborted.

"I'm ringing Christina so she can take you." I pressure.

"Four seriously i'm fine. I…I don't doctors prodding my stoma… body!"

Oh shit does she know!

"Tris please."

I use my caring look.

"Fine."

We have day off of training today so Zeke and I are going to throw a truth or dare party tonight.

"Hey Four i'm going to eat breakfast with Christina now. Do ya wanna come?"

"No that's fine you go ahead."

"Sure?"

I finish tying my shoe laces on the bed.

"Yeah i have party planning with Zeke."

"Okay."

She leans in for a kiss and opens her mouth.

I feel myself go rigid.

I don't want this stemming to anymore sex so i don't 'seal the deal' anymore.

She trys to get me moving but i don't know what to do.

She pulls away and doesn't look at me.

She turns and opens the door.

"Bye..."

She's gone.

I grab the phone off the table dial Zeke's number.

"Sup man."

"Not much." I can't hold back the anxiousness

"Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Tris."

"What about?"

_"_It's the third time this week she's vomited."

"Shit man, Shit. Is she okay?"

"Yeah but remember you said that's a symptom."

"Yeah, yeah i know. I know. What are you going to do about her?"

"I rang up Christina and she promise she'd take her."

"Well that's okay then so your find out tonight if she's pregnant."

I sigh.

"Yeah."

"Are you nervous about having kids?"

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"I'm scared for Tris. I don't want her to feel chained to me all her life just because i didn't put a fucking condom on. I mean she's only 17. She's still only a kid herself, you know what i mean?"

"Yeah, do you want kids?"

"More than anything. I just think we're to young and what if something goes wrong with our relationship or the baby?"

"Yeah i get it man. Is she ready to have kids?"

"Well i don't know. We talked about and we figured out in like 2-3 years time. I mean we've haven't really been together that long, it's only been a year."

"You guys belong together though. You two are the best couple i seen."

"Thanks Zeke you've really made me feel better. I be over at you house in about a hour i just have to finish a couple of jobs."

"Yeah no probs… alright man…Good luck."

"Thanks."

All i can do now is wait to know if i'll be a father or not.

**Sorry for the short chapter but i had to end it there all otherwise it would be a huge chapter. Sorry! Anyway thank you so much for the support! i really, really care about that and would love it if you guy could please keep it up. I need more reviews so i know what's right and what i can scrap. I LOVE ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS GIVE ME! It inspires me to keep writing. i do it for you.**

**~Olivia Prior**


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 14 **

**Tris POV**

We walk into the doctor clinic and Christina checks me in.

I sit down in the waiting room and feel my heart thumping out my chest.

I look around the room and see a couple of posters that don't make the situation any better.

'Have you had unprotected sex? Don't be stupid, WEAR A CONDOM!"

And:

"Only have unprotected sex if you want babies!"

I groan and see booklets on pregnancy that are free and grab them and put them in my bag.

Christina walks in and smiles at me.

I don't feel like smiling.

"Nervous?"

I nod.

"It's okay, Tris. Everything's going to be fine…."

"I hope so…."

Lynn walks in the room and calls my name.

"Tris?"

"Hey."

I stand up and Christina stands with me.

"Can i come in too?" She asks.

"Yeah that's fine."

I groan and with every step my heartbeat thumps louder and harder and then my mind flashes with a vision of Tobias.

I feel like my stomach is going to burst out my chest.

"Have a seat." Lynn directs me to a seat and Christina sits down and i sit in the chair beside her.

"So I'm pretty sure this is about you and Four and what you might be." Lynn says.

A strangled sound comes out and i nod.

"Okay so a normal pregnancy test would be too early and nothing would show up on an ultrasound so the only thing i can do a blood test."

"Okay." I whisper out.

While standing up and getting the needle ready she talks:

"Okay so you should get the results at end of the day so i can tell you tonight at the party."

I nod.

I yawn.

God i''m tired.

She sits down next to me and injects the needle in my top part of my arm but below my abnegation tattoo.

What would my mother and father think of me being pregnant at the age of 17.

This isn't about them it's about me.

I look down at the needle and it is filled with a maroon colour.

"Done."

She pulls it out of my arm and wipes it with a wipe and smiles down at me.

"I'll send this down to the pathology lab and see you tonight."

"Okay."

"Thanks Lynn." Christina hugs her and i do the same.

"Have you told Four yet?" Lynn asks.

"No i…i don't know how to…"

"I could tell him if you like." She offers.

"No thats okay thank you for the offer though.

"Okay then i see you guys later."

"Bye." Christina holds open the door for me.

"OH! Tris wait!"

She runs to her desk and pulls out a booklet.

She hands it to me.

'How to introduce your partner to pregnancy.'

''That should help."

"Thank you."

"Good luck Tris."

I nod and walk out.

(Fast forward time to like 2 hours)

Christina and I went shopping but i was so out of it.

Then Christina said she had to go and take care of some things.

So i decided to go home too.

I open to door to our apartment and look around for Four.

I walk into the kitchen, not there.

Lounge room, not there.

Bedroom, nope.

Bathroom, no sign.

"Four?!" I shout.

No answer.

What did Four say he was doing?….

Zeke!

I pick up the phone and dial his number.

8657-4672

"Hello?"

"Hey Zeke."

"Sup Tris?"

"Hey is Four there?"

"Yeah do you want him?"

"Oh no just wondering were he is thats all."

I hear a familiar voice in the background.

"Zeke who is it?"

Four.

"Okay i'll tell him you that your on the phone."

"No! No, thats fine umm but can you please tell him i went to the hospital."

"Sure thing….. But umm Tris is …everything okay?"

"Yup just peachy!"

"Okay then…."

"Bye Zeke!"

'Beep!'

I'm a terrible liar.

Now is a perfect time to read up on all the information.

I run and lock the front door and go to the bedroom and lock that door too.

I grab the booklet 'How to introduce your partner to pregnancy.'

I lay on the bed and feel like i have metallic gums and i think there bleeding too.

After about an hour of reading i finish that booklet and grab 'symptoms of pregnancy'

**SYMPTOMS**

_Anxiety _

_Exhaustion _

_Sensitivity to smell _

_Bleeding gums_

Cravings

_Nausea _

_Metallic taste in mouth_

_Sore breasts_

Oh no.

Anxiety. Yes.

Exhaustion. Yes.

Sensitivity to smell. Not sure.

Bleeding gums. Yes.

Cravings. Not really.

Nausea. Yes.

Metallic taste in mouth. Yes

Sore breasts.

I remember the other week of the Truth or dare when Four squeezed them and when we were kissing and squeezing them it hurt more than usual.

I feel them and it hurts when i press down on them and hurts more than usual.

Sore breasts. Yes.

Shit.

I hear the front door open.

Four.

My heart races and i grab the booklet and shove it under the pillow and run out.

I walk into the open living where Four stands.

He hasn't notices me yet.

He is frowning and has his arms crossed.

"Hey." I whisper.

He looks up at me and is still frowning.

"Hi."

The silence grows.

"How'd the doctors go?"

Shit! I haven't thought of what to say.

"Ummm…. Yeah i'm fine."

He looks at the big band-aid on my arm.

"What's that?" He points.

"I..I donated blood."

"Okay…"

I act like everything is fine.

"How was party planning?"

"Fine."

He walks over to the lounge but signals me to sit with him.

He sits over one side and me the opposite.

As far away from each other as we can.

"Hey…Tris?"

I'm getting anxious.

"Yeah?…."

"Are you-"

"I don't feel too good."

I need to vomit, now.

I stand up and run to the kitchen sink and it comes racing up.

I hear Four walk over and he awkwardly runs his hand down my back like he doesn't know how to touch.

I haven't eaten **(Eaton!) **In a while so now it's turning into bile.

Yellow and white liquid comes out.

"Oh my god Tris! Are you okay?"

It stops and i wait for a while and then wash it away and wash my face.

All i want to do is wrap my arms around him and just cry and keep crying.

I walk back over to the lounge and sit down.

On my way i grabbed a bowl just in case.

"Tris…I'm really worried…."

"About what?"

'Your having blood tests and your vomiting."

"And?"

"I know somethings going on Tris."

I groan and scowl at the ground.

"I know your sick."

"What's wrong?" He persists.

"Nothing i'm…I'm fine please don't worry."

"Of course i'll worry i mean you sick and having tests…What are the tests for?"

"I…I…" I stumble for words.

"Just tell me…"

Silence.

"Are you pregnant?"

Fuck.

I don't say yes or no but i look up at him.

His eyes stare me down and that look…That look is so caring and.. No.

"Look…look if you are….."

I burst into tears and he stops talking.

He shuffles towards me and wraps his arms around me.

I have longed for this for a week.

I lift my knees up and hug back.

He still hasn't said anything he just wraps tighter and stares at the ground.

"I'm…I'm so sorry!" I sob into his chest.

"Go in the shower and get ready." He finally says something.

His voice cold.

I do as he says and walk to the bathroom door and look back at him.

He's staring at the ground and hasn't moved.

I sob and close the door.

I get undressed and step into the shower.

I look at the floor and notice red liquid in-between my feet.

Blood.

Period.

Not pregnant.

"Fuck."

I step out of the shower and i get back into my clothes i had on before.

I open the door and see Four still sitting on lounge again.

But when he hears my footsteps he looks up at me.

But he doesn't look shocked or angry he looks... excited.

He stands up and walks over to me.

"Tris, Are you ok?"

I slowly nod.

"Ummm, please know that i want to be a father to this baby and i know i've given you plenty of reasons to think why i don't wanna have kids, but i want to be supportive and involved…"

"Tobias…"

"Look i'm not saying you have to, it's your choice but.."

"Thank you for offering but i'm not pregnant." I say.

"Oh…"

His face deflates

"It was a mistake and i'm sorry…"

"There's no need to apologise."

"I'm sorry i wish…i wish it never happened."

"You wish it never happened?"

Don't cry in front of him.

Right at that moment Uriah runs in and says:

"HURRY UP LET'S GO! PARTY RIGHT NOW!"

"No Uriah." Four says.

"I'M UNDER STRICT INSTRUCTIONS FROM ZEKE."

I wipe my eyes from tears and give in.

I need to get out of the house and talk to someone.

I stand up and walk out the door.

"Tris wait!" Four shouts.

I feel the tears rush down my cheeks i start to sprint.

I know Four is a very fast runner and i don't want him to catch me.

I don't know where to run.

Training room.

I hear footsteps gaining on me.

I sprint into the training room and it's empty.

I have key so i can lock it from the inside and the out side can't get in even if they have a key.

Perfect.

I lock it and look out the tiny window on the door.

Four's turned the corner and his eyes lock with mine.

He saw me.

"TRIS!" He bangs on the door.

I slide down the door and sob.

"Please…Tris… Let me in."

I shake my head even though he can't see me.

"Tris…." He sighs and walks away.

I sob a bit more and walk over to the punching bags.

I start punching.

Why can't I get my fucking life together?

I punch harder.

Vision flashes of me jumping into the net and seeing Four.

Seeing him leave during my fight.

The ferris wheel.

When he yelled at me for being scared in Lauren's fear landscape.

Our first kiss.

I punch harder.

When i slapped him in the face.

When we were on the train and i straddled him.

Our first time.

I punch harder and faster.

My knuckles trickle with blood.

How caring he was.

How he looked after me when it hurt.

He attentive he was.

I sob and fall to the ground.

Get up.

I stand up and walk out the door.

**Gah! Wow i shocked myself of how emotional this chapter is! I didn't know whether to cry or laugh or scream. MY FEELS! So i'm sorry guys she isn't pregnant but please keep reading you never know. ;) I know this chapter is terrible cause she isn't pregnant and Fourtris is pulling apart but please keep reading there is many more happy surprises coming especially next chapter!**

**If you live in Australia and watch the TV Show Offspring you will know whats coming. ;)**

**If you have an Instagram account follow me .Eatonable id really like that!**

**~Olivia Prior**


	12. Chapter 13

21 **Chapter 15**

**Tris pov**

_My knuckles trickle with blood._

_How caring he was._

_How he looked after me when it hurt._

_How attentive he was._

_I sob and fall to the ground._

_Get up._

_I stand up and walk out the door._

I storm past the pit and run down the stairs to Zeke's.

I don't knock i just walk in.

I sit down next to Christina i don't say anything and I search the room for Four.

Not here.

I look around the circle.

Marlene, Will and Shaunna.

No sign of Uriah, Lynn or Zeke as well.

"Hey?" Christina says.

I can't hold me tears back anymore.

I tear up and one loud sob escapes and i can't stop.

"What's wrong?" Marlene asks.

Christina wraps her arms around me and pulls my head to her shoulder.

I try to mumble something but it turns into babble.

Shaunna nudges Will and he stands up and walks out.

"Hey are you going to tell us?" Shaunna asks quietly.

'I'm…I'm not… Not pregna…nt…" I say in between sobs.

They look confused.

I take a deep breath and stop crying.

"I've made a huge mess with Four and he wanted it but then i saw blood and then i ran away in the training room and now my knuckles are bleeding and Four isn't here and…"

I burst into tears again.

"Now that..it's gone….I thi..think i really wanted it…."

They crowd me and they all hug me.

They don't say anything.

We sit there for maybe 2 minutes maybe 20 but i think about Four and about being a mother and i can't recap today or any other day.

Someone walks in and then more footsteps approach.

I close my eyes.

I just want to curl into a ball and disappear.

"Hey guys…" I hear Zeke say.

"Hi." Shaunna answers.

"Hey Tris…" It comes from a deep, familiar voice.

I sob at the thought.

I bury my head into Christina.

"It's Four." It continues.

I keep crying.

He leans down and puts a hand on my shoulder.

I don't know whether to scream at him or kiss him.

I think about all the times he's yelled at me and embarrassed me.

But then i think about the times he's looked after me and cared for me.

I shift off Christina and bury myself into him.

He wraps his strong arms around me and sits on the ground.

He lifts me in his lap and i wrap my arms around him even tighter.

He is strong, and lithe, and certain.

And he is mine.

"Wait so is she pregnant?" Uriah asks.

I don't say anything.

"No she thought she was." Marlene says.

"I was at the tests." Christina adds

"So Tris might be pregnant?" Shaunna asks

"No not pregnant. It's a false alarm." Christina answers.

"So Four's the father?" Will asks.

"So she is pregnant? Uriah asks.

"No, she's not pregnant. Uriah keep up!" Zeke shouts

"But he asked if Four's the father." Uriah answers back

"Oh, even when Four thought i was pregnant, he still made a point of saying he didn't want it!" I shout.

He pulls away from me and looks at me.

"That's not what i said. You're the one who said you'd be happy to have kids whenever."

"You two, not good at talking." Christina points out.

"But good at other things, obviously." She adds.

The group agree.

"You seemed so relieved when i wasn't pregnant." I ignore her.

"Stop thinking you know what i'm thinking, because sometimes you get it wrong."

"If you weren't so cryptic."

"Yeah, she wouldn't have to guess what you're thinking." Christina interrupts.

"Thanks Chris but i can handle it."

"I wish you had been pregnant." Four continues.

Silence.

Everyone looks at me.

"Me too."

"I want to be with you no matter what…. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Very.

He leans in and grabs my waist and touches his lips to me and opens.

The group all cheer.

We continue slowly and passionately.

"I found some champagne so we can celebrate.." Uriah says.

We stop and we both chuckle.

I rest my head into Four's chest and breathe it in.

He smells like detergent and something heavy, sweet and distinctly male.

I never want this moment to end.

I pull away and look him in the eye and smile.

His beautiful white, straight teeth replace his closed lips and flash at me.

I put my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A phone text message alarm goes off and Lynn checks her phone.

I don't get a chance to look at her because Zeke has his glass raised.

"TO FOUR AND TRIS!"

We raise our cups and yell:

"FOURTRIS!"

We all take a sip of champagne.

Four has his arm wrapped around my waist.

Something doesn't taste right about this champagne.

"This champagne tastes kind of fungal."

Lynn bobs down to me and whispers:

"I just, uh, checked my messages.-"

I nod.

"-Well your pregnancy test was positive."

"What?" Four asks.

"Well, i've probably had a miscarriage since then."

"Champagne tastes fungal to pregnant people." She adds.

Oh no.

"Let's go." Four says.

I stand up and he grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

We run out to the stairs and Four sweeps me up and carries me up.

I laugh.

He runs past people cleaning and drunk people.

He weaves between leaders and kids.

We turn the corner to the infirmary and he runs in.

He runs to the desk and says:

"Four."

She nods and stares at us wide-eyed.

By now i'm hysteric.

He finds an empty room and lays me on the bed and locks the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Ultrasound."

"Oh."

He sits on the chair and unbuttons my dress.

I quickly slide it down my shoulders and rest it below my hips.

I lay down and Four runs to the cupboard and grabs a bottle of gel and a few other things.

He walks to the computer and flicks a few switches and walks over to my bed.

He squirts some gel on my stomach and looks at me.

"Are you ready?"

"Wait how do you know what to do?"

"I told you i'm unexpectedly good with computers."

I laugh and pull his head to mine.

We kiss and my hand rest on the back of his neck.

He cocks his head and opens my mouth with his.

We graze tongues and he twists and turns his.

I chase his and my prize is a hug.

He places his hands on my bare hips and starts to kiss my neck.

I shove my hands up his top and feel his back.

It is smooth but rough in certain places of his scaring.

"Ready?" I ask.

He pulls away and smiles.

He shows me his teeth again and they glow in the dimly lit room.

He nods.

He grabs a oddly-shaped object that is connected to the computer.

I look at the screen and it is black until Four switches the object on.

The screen has lines of grey and white.

I look at Four one last time before i know if i will be a mother or not.

With his spare hand he grabs my hand and i squeeze it tight.

He rolls the object on my stomach and it is cold at first but then i get use to it.

I look at the screen and see a black circle with grey in it.

I stop breathing for a moment.

The computer make a pulse noise that sounds like a heartbeat.

That my baby's heartbeat.

That _our _baby's heartbeat.

I turn my head to face Tobias.

He is already looking at me.

He smiles and close his eyes.

I grab his neck and gently pull it.

He opens his eyes and whispers:

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I kiss him slowly and lift our conjoined hands to my stomach.

I will be a mother.

He will be a father.

We will be a family.

"I'm pregnant."

**~Olivia Prior**


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 16**

**Tris POV**

_8 weeks later_

8 weeks pregnant is not fun.

And god knows how many times i've vomited.

My boobs are swollen and i still have 32 weeks.

Argh.

I walk out of the shower and wrap a towel around me.

Out of the ensuite and walk to the walk-in wardrobe.

I unwrap the towel and look at my body.

I'm pale,

Flat-chested,

Small and

I'm swollen.

I don't have a bump just yet.

"Tris?!" Tobias shouts.

"In here!"

I wrap myself up again.

He walks into the bedroom and sees me standing in the wardrobe.

"Hello…" He grins.

"Hey…."

I look back in the mirror and stand to see my side.

Tobias walks behind me and wraps his hands around my stomach and they rest on my belly button, he rests his chin on my head.

"Can i see?…" He asks.

I really don't t want to show him my body like this.

"It will scare you though." I warn.

"Your beautiful." He kisses the top of my head.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay. Closed."

He snaps them shut.

"No peeking til i say. Okay?"

"Yup."

I sigh.

I untuck the towel and grab his hands and gently place them on my boobs.

He looks confused at first but he has a wide spread smile plasters on his face.

"Don't enjoy it to much." I say.

He laughs.

I place my hands over my 'down there' and say:

"Okay you can look now."

He opens his eyes and smiles.

"You're so beautiful."

"Maybe you were cut out for Candor, Tobias because you're a terrible liar."

He smiles and shakes his head.

He starts to kiss my neck and i moan.

"Oh but you are beautiful…"

Since i've been pregnant my sex drive has been so high even the smallest thing can make set me off.

Right now my body is shaking.

He stops and looks me in the eye.

"Can i see your _whole_ body?"

I sigh.

"You won't like what you see."

"How do you know?…" He grins.

I think about it.

"It's just me…Four…." He whispers.

I moan.

"Oh god."

"I've seen you naked before.." He nibbles on my ear.

"Fuck it."

I spin around and his hands are ripped from my chest and i am completely exposed now.

"Fuck Tris, your girls are getting big."

I get defensive and self-conscious immediately.

I fling my hands up so he can't see.

"Well you're the one that impregnated me!"

He doesn't say anything but he slightly grins.

"I'm sorry would you like to experience pregnancy it's not that fun you know and i've got another 32 weeks to go and you decide making fun of me!?"

"Tris." He stops smiling.

"I feel like i'm a cow. My milk glands are huge and so now i'm 2 sizes up and they are _so_ _sore _right now."

I flop onto the chair.

"I didn't mean it like that, Tris."

"You know i'm sensitive about my body as it is and well this doesn't make me feel any better."

"Tris, I'm sorry i didn't mean it like that. I know you're sensitive and i apologise and i understand that you are under a lot if pain and stress."

I instantly feel like shit straight away.

"Sorry. I…I need to learn how to control my mood swings."

I pull him in for a hug.

My bare breasts meet his chest and the slightest bit of pressure makes me wince.

"Oh god. Sorry Tris."

He gently rests on me.

"I"m right."

"You know i was saying i like your breasts being like this…It turns me on." He whispers in my ear.

I giggle and i can't hold it back anymore.

I moan and clutch his head in my hands and pull him towards me.

I kiss him so fast i can't register it at all, all i know is that it feels good.

I slip my arms under his top and lift it over his head.

I feel his chest and abdomen and gasp in awe.

"Has it always been this amazing?" I say implying his abs.

"Mmhm." He nods.

"Wow."

He puts one arm under my knees and carries me like a baby to the bed.

He lays me down and rips his pants off and his underwear slides off with it.

"Oh god. Holy fuck." I say.

Why does he have to be so gorgeous?

I feel a cold patch in-between my legs and a bit on my thighs.

I look down and i'm so wet it's leaking on the sheets.

"Oh shit sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, it's a turn on."

He leans over me and kisses my neck and i feel something long and hard against my leg.

"We're going all the way." I say.

He grins and i flip us over and now i'm on top.

I just want him, so i kiss him so hard and fast he doesn't now what to do.

"Tr..is…I'm….try..ing to..get onbo..ard." He gasps out.

I straddle him and slow the kiss down.

"Gez, you are wet!"

"That's what you do to me."

"I love it." He whispers.

"Can i see what i do to you?"

He nods and i sit back on his thighs.

As i move back i feel it rubs past me hole and moan.

I look down and gasp.

"I love it."

We look at each other for a while until he says:

"God i can't take it anymore!"

He grabs my waist and pulls me so i'm sitting above it.

I feel it's length against the back of my leg.

I moan and put my hands either side of his face and position it up.

"Ready?" He asks.

I nod and lay my body down on him and it glides in and explores.

"Oh fuck! FUCK!" I shout.

it is so much better then non-pregnant sex.

He thrusts and moves around.

My body is riddled with the shakes.

I reach an orgasm and feel like i can't go on anymore.

I feel so tried now i can't move.

I fall down on his chest and catch my breath.

I think he reached it too because i feel a twitch.

He moans and closes his eyes.

"Holy shit that was excellent." He whispers.

I'm so tried i just moan.

"Mmhmm."

Four stands up and walks over to my dresser and grabs an extra big t-shirt i use as a nightie.

He walks over to me and i sit up and he slides it over my head.

He pulls it down but is careful not to touch my breasts and with one hand lifts my hips up and he slides it underneath so it finishes at my knees.

I lay down again and whisper:

"..hank you…" Is all i mange to say.

He walks over and grabs a pair of boxers and slides them on.

He leans down and kisses my forehead,

"I love you."

He moves down to my stomach and kisses it and whispers:

"I love you too."

I smile.

He gets back into bed and lifts his knees to bring mine up and he spoons me.

His long, thick, warm arms wrap around my waist and rest above my stomach.

I feel strong and safe in his arms.

I know he won't let anything happen to me or the baby.

"Goodnight." He whispers in my ear.

And i'm out.

**Gah! I love Fourtris! Next chapter up at 35 reviews!**

**~Olivia Prior**


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 17**

**Tris POV**

_I know he won't let anything happen to me or the baby._

_"Goodnight." He whispers in my ear._

_And i'm out._

I wake to Tobias' arms around my waist.

I roll over on my back and look at him.

He looks so calm and caring.

He is facing me but still asleep.

I trace the lines of his curling fire and the depth of his defined abs.

He moans and he opens his eyes.

"Morning…"

"Shh. If you don't acknowledge it, it might go away."

He laughs and leans in for a kiss and grabs my waist.

"How was your sleep?" He grins.

At that moment i remember a dream.

"Well i had a dream…"

"Really? What was it about?."

"Well you were in it and i was in it."

"Who else?"

"The baby."

He grins and bites down on his bottom lip.

I nod.

"Yup."

"What were we doing?"

"Well we were down at the chasm where we first kissed and you proposed to me while i was holding the baby."

He flashes a toothy grin and starts to kiss my ravens.

"You know you're going to have to update your tattoo." He says stroking them.

"I think i will."

"Because this little one-" He puts his big hand on my small stomach and it almost covers it fully.

"- and I are your family now."

"Yes you are."

Our lips collide and he brings his other hand up and cups my face.

We pull away and gaze into each other's eyes.

"You're going to be a father."

"You're going to be a mother."

We smile and embrace each other.

We get ready for the day and Tobias makes me a cup of coffee.

"Here you go." He says, placing it down on the bench.

"Thanks."

He sits opposite to me and gazes at me.

"So got any baby names?" I ask him.

"Mmmm…" He says tapping his finger to his chin.

"Well i haven't really thought about it a lot but i was thinking maybe we could have fire-related names since we're Dauntless."

"I like that."

"So like something like Blaze, Ash, Ashley and Phoenix."

I nod.

"They're excellent."

"What do you want to have?"

"A non-painful birth."

He laughs.

"No i meant sex."

"I don't know i don't really care."

"Same."

We sit there thinking for a while.

"Would you want anymore kids?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"Depends, I don't think i want an only child. Like i don't want it to be spoiled because being an only child sucks. But it's up to you."

"Yeah i agree but why is it up to me?."

"Because your the one that has to give birth, carry it around for 9 months and breast feed and all that."

"Yeah but thats only for like 1 and a half years and it's your child too."

I grab his hand and smile.

"You put it inside me."

He chuckles.

"Yeah but i couldn't have done it with out you."

"Neither."

We laugh.

"What about if we have twins?"

"i don't care what ever it is or how many or what it looks like. I will still love it with all my heart. No matter what."

"I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm so lucky to have you and the baby and my friends and everything. I'm the luckiest man on earth."

"I'm the luckiest girl on earth."

We lean over the bench and kiss each other.

I climb up on the bench and move towards him on my knees.

He climbs up on it as well.

I sit down and start to lean back.

"Hey do think we can afford to be 10 minutes late?" he asks.

"Yeah fuck it."

"Okay."

He swipes everything off the table and lays over me.

He leans down and kisses me.

We roll around and i almost fall off but Four catches me.

"You're always be there to catch me won't you?"

"Always."

"You know i wouldn't be under you right now if you had never saved me on the ferris wheel and from the chasm."

""I know i'm a hero." he says purposely being vain.

I laugh.

"Where were we?" I ask.

"I think we were about to do this."

He rips his top off and slides off the bench.

He puts an arm underneath my knees and one on my back and lifts me up.

"Ahh!"

He throws me over his shoulder and runs over the the couch.

"Be careful!"

"I know i always am!"

He rolls me on the couch.

"Yes you are."

"So today i'm taking you to the baby shops and i'm also taking you to the bra store cause your boobs are gigantic." Christina says.

"My boobs are not gigantic." I mumble.

Christina doesn't say anything but just points to Uriah and Zeke.

I look over at them and they have their jaws open and are staring at them.

"Oh for fuck sake!" I shout.

Four walks behind them and bumps their heads together.

"That's _my_ pregnant girlfriend's boobs your staring at! I'd like it if you didn't, they're not a object they're a tool."

"Oww!" Uriah whines.

"Well thats what you get!" Four scowls.

He sits next to me and slots his hand in mine.

"Thank you." I say.

I kiss his cheek.

"So Trissy how's mother nature treating you?." Christina asks.

"Like a bitch."

"What's she done now?" Lynn asks fed up.

"The vomiting, cravings, swollen boobs. Terrible. But there is one good thing about it." I say and look at Four in the last sentence.

He smiles.

"What?" Shaunna asks.

"The sex is amazing." Four answers.

"Oh god." Christina gags.

We all laugh.

Four nudges Christina and Christina remembers something.

"Oh..Oh yeah come on girls lets go." She says.

"Argh do i have to go! I'm only 8 weeks."

"It's better to be prepared."

"Argh! Fine!"

"Love you." Four gives me a kiss and nibbles on my bottom lip.

"Ditto. Bye boys!"

They all wave goodbye and we walk out.

But just before i leave i look back and see Four telling the guys something but whispering.

I wonder what he's telling them.

"This one?" Christina asks.

"Yeah well we're going into every shop so doesn't really matter." i answer.

We walk in and it has every baby thing imaginable.

Prams, cots, clothes and all accessories.

Christina grabs my hand and leads me to the clothes.

Lynn, Marlene and Shaunna scatter.

"OMG! This is so adorable." She holds an 4-piece outfit up.

It has a black tank top with the dauntless symbol on it.

The little pants are made of fake leather that is stretchy with some denim patches scattered.

It comes with tiny little combat boots that has velcro but is made to look like laces.

And the cutest piece of all is the tiny leather jacket.

It has little studs on it and looks like an exact copy of mine.

"Awww!" I say.

She drops it in the rolling basket.

The next piece we see is a onesie that says:

'I'm a baby badass.'

I laugh and Christina pops it in.

Next thing i know I'm buying a foldable, state of art baby carrier, the most comfy, stylish pram available, 12 outfits and a shaded, decorative, blackest cot.

"All i care is that is all this safe?"

"Ummm yeah!" The sales assistant answers.

"Okay then i guess i'll take all of it." I say.

"Okay….That comes to 234 credits."

"Sorry? What?"

"234."

"No i heard you but thats ridiculous."

"Tris don't worry we are all shouting you."

"Guys don't i've got it it's for my baby and i have the most credits."

"Shut up Tris were buying it for. End of discussion."

I groan and give in.

I'll just pay them back.

We go and have Lunch at a cafe.

I'm picking out what i want from the menu and decide to have:

The tuna and avocado sushi platter and i'm craving cheese so i get a cheese and ham toasty.

"Would you like to order now?." The waitress asks us.

"Yes umm could i please have your biggest platter of tuna and avocado sushis and a cheese and ham toastie, thank you."

"Tris you can't have them things."

"Why i have to eat for 2 now and i'm friggin hungry."

"No i mean pregnant women can't have alcohol, raw meat or cheese."

"Bullshit."

"She's right ma'am."

"Argh! I just have a double cheeseburger but with no cheese and with an extra patty and gherkins please."

"Hungry?" Lynn teases.

"Shut up."

"So in total we've spend 564 credits all on bras, maternity clothes and baby stuff."

"Yup."

"Guys you know i'm paying you back."

"No your not! It's our congrats present."

"Well when you guys get pregnant i'm buying it for you."

Christina smiles and squeals.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay?…"

Shaunna checks her phone and says:

"Guys it's 7.46."

We've been shopping for 10 hours straight and i'm so tried i just want to curl in my bed and sleep forever.

"Guys i'm going to head home….-" I yawn."I'm so tried and i think this little peanut is too."

"No! You're coming with me."

"Sorry Chris but i'm super tried."

"Don't care shut up."

She grabs my hand and drags me across the pit.

I hear the girls behind me squealing in excited for something.

Even Lynn.

"Chris please." I beg.

"I'm on strict orders!" She ignores me.

I groan and roll my eyes.

"Wait from who?!"

She just looks at me and like it will save someones life she doesn't budge.

I know because she was raised a candor she is trying so hard not to tell.

"Come on Chris. The truth can't be kept a secret like a wild animal it must be set free." I say reciting the candor manifesto.

"DON'T DO IT CHRIS!" Marlene shouts.

I circle her.

"Come on Chris just be honest." I persist.

"I hate you right now." She mumbles.

She walks off but holds on to my fore arm and digs her fingers in my skin.

"Chris ouch! Stop!"

She doesn't loosen.

Eventually we stand to a halt.

"Why are we at the chasm?" I ask.

"Follow me."

I hear male voices down below.

They hush.

Christina walks down the steep unofficial pathway down to the chasm rocks.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

No one answers.

We reach a smooth, large rock.

It's where Four and I first kissed.

I look around but don't see much apart from us and rocks and water.

"Tris?" Four steps out the shadows.

It startles me.

"What are you doing down here?" I ask.

I see Uriah, Zeke, Luke and Will standing behind Four and it is mirrored by the girls.

"Well i was going to ask you something."

"Really?" I tease.

"Yeah."

I look behind me at Christina and see is trying so hard not to scream out.

I search the faces of all the girls and they smile at me then look at Four.

I turn around and see Four down on one knee and holding a red love heart box.

"Beatrice Prior, would you like to do the honours of becoming my wife?"

Oh my god.

I can't believe it.

"No."

**:O NEXT CHAPTER AT 45 REVIEWS.**

**~Olivia Prior**


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 18**

**Tris POV**

_"Beatrice Prior, would you like to do the honours of becoming my wife?"_

_Oh my god._

_I can't believe it._

_"No."_

He face stops smiling and his features deflate.

"What?" He whispers.

Christina gasps behind me and i look at Zeke and he is shocked.

I look back at Tobias and smile.

He is confused.

"I'd love too."

Christina squeals and the boys whoop and cheer.

Tobias stands up and embraces me as tight as he can.

"I love you…" He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too."

"I love you three."

"I love you Four."

"I love you Six."

We giggle and he pulls back and meets his lips to mine.

For a few minutes we kiss, deep in the chasm, with the roar of water all around us.

And when we walk, hand in hand, I realise that if we had chosen differently, we might have ended up doing the same thing.

But in a safer place, in grey clothes instead of black ones.

-I Last night we came back home and declared our love for each other on the kitchen bench to the bed.

We couldn't help our selves.

I wake to the chatter and mumbles of the Dauntless and the light from the glass roof, spilling down the corridors, into the house.

I stretch and roll on my side.

I see a gorgeous face staring back at me.

It's eyes beaming and it's mouth curled.

"Hello, Tris Eaton."

"Hi, Tobias Prior."

He chuckles and pulls my waist in.

He begins to kiss me but he slowly works his way down my neck.

I moan when he reaches my chin line.

God it's such a great feeling.

He begins to lightly suck and nibble my neck all in different places.

That's going to leave a hicky.

I run my hand up his spine and ruffle his hair.

He pushes me against me and i feel something long and hard against my thigh.

I feel myself melt and gush.

I separate my legs and wrap them around one of his thighs and let him feel how wet i am.

He lifts me on top of him and we continue kissing.

He hugs my back and i feel his hands explore my body.

I feel something flow up my oesophagus and rush up.

Vomit.

I sprint out the bed and pelt the bathroom door open so it almost breaks.

"Tris?" Four asks concern.

He rushes in and sighs.

It flies out and smells like acid and something else that i can't recognise.

It burns my throat.

Tobias comes over and lifts my hair out my face and rubs circles on my shoulder blades.

I instantly feel like i could sleep for a week.

I wait for the feeling to leave and after a while it does.

I stand and rest into Tobias.

"You okay now?"

I nod and wrap my arms around him.

I walk over to the sink and begin to brush my teeth and throat.

"I'm going to make some breakfast, bacon and eggs?" He asks.

The thought of that makes me gag.

"Pasta and banana ice-cream." I say after spiting out toothpaste.

He looks at me with a eyebrow raised.

"Okay… One serving of pasta and banana ice-cream coming right up….."

He glances at me one more time and slowly spins on his heels and walks towards the kitchen.

I walk out into the bedroom and I flop onto the bed.

Next thing i know, i smell pasta and a banana?

"Tris….Tris!" Someone sternly says and shakes my shoulders.

"Wha..What?"

I feel delirious and sleepy.

I open my eyes to darkish skin and beaming blue eyes.

He's cute.

He sits down on the bed next to me and i see he is carrying a bowl of red pasta with a yellow melting ball.

"Hi?…." I say.

"Tris are you alright?"

"Yeah…Yeah i'm fine."

"Here you go."

He passes the bowl and i sit up.

I'm starving.

I take a bite and it has a tomato-y taste with a banana creamy taste.

"Yum." I chirp.

"Really? i don't understand how it could be."

Then i remember who he his.

"You're Tobias?" I ask wearily.

"Yeah?….Tris whats wrong?"

"No i'm fine i just forgot who you were, that's all."

"Is that a pregnancy thing?"

"Yeah it is actually. They call it pregnancy brain."

Tobias starts to smile and leans in closer.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's because the-"

He presses his lips to mine and i start to kiss back.

I just start to begin enjoying it when he pulls back.

"We don't have anything planned today, so do you want to tell your parents that your expecting and engaged?"

I smile when he says expecting and engaged.

"Wow."

"What?" He asks.

"Am i really expecting a child and about to get married?"

"Well the tiny bump and ring on your finger thinks so."

"But i don't have a bump yet? Well at least i don't think so."

"Do you want have a look?"

I can't help but smile and i nod.

"Mmhmm!"

I start to stand but then something stops me from doing it.

Cramp.

Pain shoots to my stomach and i cry out.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"Babe?"

"..Panadol!…" I burst out.

He runs over to the cabinet and buries through it to find it.

"Normal or pregnancy?"

"Pregnancy!"

I wince into my knee and roll back.

Tobias runs to the fridge and pours a cup of water.

It pinches my insides and then stretches and repeats.

Tobias passes me the cup and a tablet.

I throw it down my throat and swallow.

Tobias massages my stomach with just enough pressure but also being wary.

It starts to fade and i sigh.

"Gone?"

I nod and lean back so i'm back where i was.

Tobias lays parallel to me and grabs my hand.

"Pregnancy sucks." I spit out.

"Who knew it would be so hard?"

"Yeah and there's still _way more_ to go."

"32 weeks of it."

I groan.

"I know you can do it though. You're the bravest person i've ever met."

"Yeah but this is different. I can't punch it and it will go away."

"But i'm here to support you."

"Yes but you can't help with the physical stuff. Like the cramps, vomiting and delivering."

He sighs and saddens.

"I'm sorry…" He tells me.

"What for?"

"Getting you pregnant, I mean your only a kid yourself, your 17 and you have the pressure of caring for a baby."

"What?! I wouldn't trade this baby in for anything! And i know it's not what we planned but nothing in life goes to plan."

"I know but i guess i'm just trying to say that you deserve better."

"Kiss me." I firmly say.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Okay…"

He leans in and softly presses his lips to mine.

He deepens the kiss by scooping down and pressing harder.

I place my thumb on his lips to stop him getting any further.

"You are my better i deserve."

He smiles and stands up.

He reaches an arm out to me and pulls me up.

"You right?"

I nod.

He slings his arm around my waist and guides me to the mirror.

I tuck my t-shirt into my bra and pull pants down halfway down to my hips.

A breath of wind tickles my ear and i gaze up at Tobias and smile.

"Look." He points to the tiny pocket on my stomach and he gasps.

"Wow. It's really in me isn't?"

"Yup." He smiles down at me.

I nuzzle into him and take a deep breath and breathe him in.

He reaches his arm out across my back and places his other hand on my stomach.

"We were put on this earth to have a family… Be a family." I tell him.

"Speaking of family….We better tell your family."

I groan.

"How am i going to tell them i'm engaged and expecting a child at 17?"

**I know pretty lame chapter sorry. Anyway you know the usual please review, fav and follow. It would really mean a lot to me. **

**Okay i know i keep saying it but i stuffed up my instagram account name has changed so it's bebravetransferz but i think i might make a fan fiction one instead i'll keep you posted.**

**Also we are going to start voting on the baby names and gender so to start with gender:**

**Female-**

**Male-**

**Twins-**

**Names:**

**Female:**

**Phoenix**

**Storm**

**Ashley**

**Male:**

**Blaze**

**Ash**

**Next chapter at 60 reviews.**

**~ Olivia Prior**

**Be brave Transferz**


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter 19**

**Tris POV**

_"Speaking of family….We better tell your family."_

_I groan._

_"How am i going to tell them i'm engaged and expecting a child at 17?"_

Hand in hand, we walk towards the train tracks.

I feel the rumble through my feet into my chest to my hands.

"Ready?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah."

The train is in vision now and it moves towards us.

Tobias still grips my hand and runs ahead of me gently dragging me with him.

The train runs besides us now and Tobias stretches his arm out to grip the handle and he leaps on the step.

He is flawless.

He scoops my waist and lifts me on the second step.

The platform has ended now so if we fall thats it.

I grip onto the inside handle and heave myself in.

Tobias enters not soon after me.

"You okay?"

"Easy."

He smiles and walks me to the only seat in the cabin.

The Dauntless thought it was 'impractical' to keep the seats in the trains so the took them all out, but every now and then you will find them.

Tobias stands opposite to me and leans against the wall.

"So..-" He begins to talk.

"How are you going to tell them?"

"No idea.. Should i just say: Hey Mum, Dad, this is Tobias i'm about to get married to him and did i mention? I'm pregnant!"

He smirks and shakes his head.

"How about we just get them used to the idea that their daughter has had her first kiss."

I laugh and think about how different Abnegation and Dauntless are.

Never would my mother and father think i would have a boyfriend at 17, let alone be engaged and pregnant.

In the corner of my eye i see square blocks.

I look out the door and see the Abnegation village approach us.

I feel sick in the stomach.

I don't know whether it's nerves or pregnancy.

The rails descend and Tobias walks behinds me and slots his hand into mine.

"Ready?"

"As i'll ever be."

We walk back and run towards our old houses, our homes.

We fly through the air for what feels like forever until the gravel crashes into our feet.

I wasn't prepared enough so i begin to fall.

My face almost collides into the dirt before Tobias wraps his thick arms around my body and steadies me.

"Told you i'll always be there to catch you."

I smile and then i look around.

I see grey, plain, identical houses.

We walk the paths that we walked on for 16 years.

302. House number 302.

197.198.199.

Tobias stops in front of house number 199.

Grey. Plain. Structurally identical to the rest, but what happened in the house is what isolates it.

No one knew what happened in there.

Tobias shrivelled away into nothing into choosing day.

That was his one day that he could escape.

We stand there for a while until, Tobias grabs my hand and starts walking away.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He doesn't say anything but he just nods.

….

302.

"This is it." Tobias says.

"Now or never."

Tobias nods and begins walking to the door, dragging me behind him.

I start to panic.

"Tob…Wait..I can't do it." I stumble out.

He stops and turns to me.

"Yes you can, Tris. They have a right to know. And besides their your parents."

"It's my Dad that i'm worried about.' I mumble.

I begin walking and i walk up to the stairs.

I reach the door and take a breath.

"Ready?"

I knock 5 times and step back.

Tobias grabs my hand and squeezes it tight.

I hear light footsteps approach the door.

The door opens and there stands my mother.

"Beatrice?"

"Hi Mum."

"What?..What are you doing here? What a pleasant surprise!"

I walk towards her and embrace her.

She smells like soap and freshly washed clothes.

"Where's dad?" I ask.

"At work."

My mother looks Tobias up and down smiles.

"Four, I remember you from visiting day."

"Mrs. Prior." Tobias nods his head towards my mother.

Nodding is a sign of respect and a greeting in Abnegation.

Fist bumping, Hi-5-ing and handshakes are Dauntless.

I look at Tobias and he regrets what he just did.

"Were you Dauntless-born or a Abnegation transfer? There has only ever been 2 which was Marcus Eaton's child and Beatrice. That means-"

I cut her off.

"Mum! Arrr….Umm could we please some Tea?"

"Yeaaah..Sure love."

We walk into the house and i close the door.

On the back of the door there is still a dent from where Caleb and I were running around the house as little kids and Caleb tripped and fell over and hit his elbow into the door.

Tobias places a hand on my shoulder whispers in my ear:

"Thanks."

I quickly wink at him and mouth back to him:

"Thats okay."

We follow my mum into the kitchen where we ate food here everyday, together as a family.

"So why are you two here? Four, has Beatrice done something wrong?" She slightly giggles.

"Arrr.. Well no, sort of." He frowns.

She looks at me looking for a explanation.

"Beatrice?"

"Well mum, as you know this is Four and he was my instructor. And i was ranked 1st. But-"

"Oh Honey! That's great. She wasn't too much of a hassle was she?"

"No Mrs. Prior. She was excellent actually."

"Please call me Natalie."

"Okay 'Natalie'."

I laugh and am relieved that my mother is getting along with the father of her unborn grandchild.

"Anyway, imm… during initiation we felt… A connection…"

My mother face scowls but then returns itself back to its pleasant self.

She slightly smiles.

"So now Four and I have been together since then…"

She grins and nods her head in a agreeing way.

"I knew something was going on at visiting day."

Four nervously laughs.

"You two are very suited for each other."

"I'm glad you think so because we're engaged!" I blurt out.

I laugh nervously.

Tobias looks down and blushes.

"Wow…That was sudden. Don't you think?"

"Well we have been together for a bit over a year and-"

I stop then because i can't continue.

I blast up and run to the toilet.

Here we go again.

I can't wait til this is over.

I lean over the toilet bowl and hear footsteps rush over to me.

"Beatrice?" My mother asks.

It surrenders and retreats back down.

"Tris? Are you okay?" Tobias asks playing dumb.

"Yeah i'm fine."

My mum looks at me like she knows what's going on.

"And thats the other thing mum…"

I pause and look at Tobias.

He gives me a pitiful smile with slight sympathy.

Then back at my mother.

I can tell she is holding on to a breath waiting, waiting.

"I'm pregnant."

"Beatrice?!" A different voice enters the conversation.

He stands there in hallway.

A shocked Tobias stares back.

Oh shit.

**Who is it? Please send your guesses in and you will get a shootout next chapter! Next chapter up at 70 reviews. **

**~Olivia Prior**


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 20**

**Tris POV**

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Beatrice?!" A different voice enters the conversation._

_He stands there in the hallway._

_A shocked Tobias stares back. _

_Oh shit._

"Dad?" I ask.

"Your pregnant?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Answer the question, Beatrice!" My father shouts.

"Mr. Prior there's no need to shout." Tobias whispers.

"Excuse me?! Your Marcus' son! Tobias!"

My mother gasps.

"YES DAD! I am." I shout.

He gives me a chilling look.

If looks could kill.

"I'm 9 weeks pregnant and i'm also engaged to Tobias."

"17 years old."

My father creeps forward and stares into my eyes.

I feel his breath against my nose.

"If i ever see you again or Tobias i swear, i will make life HELL for both of you and your child."

He whispers it coldly.

I swing my fist at him in the nose and walk to the door.

"It was lovely seeing you Mum."

Tobias runs out and pulls my hand.

We sprint back to the train line and luckily, the train approaches at gaining speed.

We leap in and i land on my feet.

Perfect landing.

I walk backwards to the wall and slide down it.

I burst into tears.

Tobias lands in walks over to me.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

I can't hold it in anymore.

I burst into tears and hug my knees.

Tobias sits down next to me and embraces me.

I hug back.

I feel his chest expand and shrink each time he breathes.

The warm air comes from his nose and lands on the top of my head.

The time flies by so quickly that Tobias says:

"We have to jump now."

I nod and wipe the tears from my cheeks and eyes.

I sprint towards the door and leap into the warm spring air.

I stop before my top half is flung forward.

Tobias settles his hands on my waist to steady me.

"Thanks."

We walk silently back to our apartment.

Tobias unlocks the door and walks to the kitchen.

"Wanna a drink?"

"Water please."

I walk to the couch and stare at the ground.

My own father has dismissed his own daughter, son-in law and unborn grandchild.

I hear footsteps walking to the couch and the cushion deflates.

"Maybe i should get it aborted."

Tobias' head turns to look at me and i look at his face.

It's confused and shocked.

"Tris…"

"No, maybe i should."

I start to consider it.

"Why?… Why would you want to?"

"Because i'm stripping you of your freedom, I'm tying you to me for the rest of your life and I don't think i can do it…"

I begin sobbing.

"Tris. Tris!"

I look at him.

"I love you and the baby. And i choose you over and over again no matter what."

"I can't do it anymore."

I look back down at the ground again.

"Tris, don't i get a say in this. This baby is half me and half you. I want you to keep it. But..."

His voice cracks.

It hurts me to see him in tears, so much.

"But i also still want you… So if you don't want to keep going…"

I look up at him and tears are rolling down his cheeks and fill his eyes.

"It's up to you…" He whispers.

He stands up and walks to the bedroom.

I wipe my eyes and lean back into the couch.

I want to keep going to be a mother and for Tobias to be a father.

Together.

But i also want my own mother and father back.

I am too young.

And i want to be brave for… Him.

But i don't think I've got it in me.

I pick up the phone and start to dial Christina's phone.

The phone beeps and i hear talking.

Tobias.

He must be talking on the bedroom phone.

**(Bold is Zeke and **normal is Tobias)

"She wants to get rid of it."

**"What. Who wants to get rid of what?"**

"Tris. Tris wants to abort the baby."

**"Shit. Man, I'm so sorry. Why?"**

"She said she can't handle it and her father today, just abandoned her from the family."

**"That's terrible. Why can't she handle it?"**

"Because she thinks she stripping me of my freedom and she tying me to her for the rest of my life"

**"And what do you think?"**

"Why would i propose to her, why would i stick around."

**"Yeah. Do you want the baby?"**

"More than anything! I want to be a father more than anything. And i know Tris would be the greatest mother but i want her to be in the baby's life. I don't want the baby to grow up like i did. And being so young what if something happens during childbirth or the baby has defects or something like that. I can't imagine a life without Tris or a baby that can't live to it's full potential."

**"I totally agree."**

"Anyway, thanks for talking to me and i'll see you later."

**"Anytime."**

The phone disconnects and white noise replaces it.

I stand up and walk into the bedroom.

I see Tobias head in hands at the end of the bed.

I lean against the door frame, hands by side.

Tobias looks up at me with a sad, disappointed expression.

He looks mentally exhausted, but looks fit and alert on the outside.

"Tobias…"

He cranks his head up a bit more.

Tears silently roll down my cheek.

"I want to keep it." I whisper.

He stands and cautiously walks over to me like i'm holding a gun or threatening to change my mind.

"Thank you."

He embraces me.

I burst into tears.

I whisper to his ear:

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you wanted it so much and loved me so much."

"Of course."

"I guess i just wanted my own father to love me like you love little grape."

He slightly laughs.

"I miss them already." I mutter.

"We'll be your family now."

"Thank you."

**Next chapter up at 80 reviews**

**~Olivia Prior**


	18. Chapter 19

**Okay so before you start reading i know, i know i should of updated like ages ago but i didn't get to write because family came or i was staying at family so i'm really sorry. I know it's really late (11 PM here) but this is my MERRY CHRISTMAS gift to you! I hope you guys have/had a joy-filled christmas and safe. So merry christmas! everyone and enjoy! ;) You'll love it! trust me! ( Big surprise in this chapter! You'll freak!)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Olivia Prior**

**Chapter 21**

**Tris POV**

_"I guess i just wanted my own father to love me like you love little grape."_

_He slightly laughs. _

_"I miss them already." I mutter._

_"We'll be your family now."_

_"Thank you."_

12 Weeks

"Tris. Tris! Wake up. Come on sleepy."

I groan and roll over.

"Nooo…"

"Tris! Get up."

"Nooooo! I'm too tired."

"Fine then."

It stops shaking me but wraps it strong arms around my body.

I squeal and fling my arms and legs about.

"You have too otherwise we'll be late."

"Just let me sleep in." I mutter.

"We don't want to miss the first one!"

It carries me somewhere and i finally open my eyes.

Tobias is carrying me to the bathroom.

He puts me down and uses his instructor voice and tone.

"Shower and get dressed, I've made food so you can have that."

"Hmmmm…..What food is it?"

"Baked beans on toast."

I shake my head.

"Nope."

"What?"

"I don't feel like that."

"So?"

"I have cravings."

"Yes?"

"That you have to satisfy."

"Why can't you just eat it?"

"Because i don't feel like it."

"Well maybe if you got up when i told you to instead of me having to wake you, we'd have time to satisfy your crazy cravings. Wouldn't we?"

He says pushing me into the bathroom.

"Well maybe if you never impregnated me, I wouldn't have cravings. Would I?"

I say mocking him.

He gives me daggers.

"Please Tris."

He uses his puppy dog eyes.

I groan and stomp my foot on the tile.

"But i forgot how to get undress. I have pregnancy brain."

He uses his best your-unbelievable-but-i-still-love-you-coz-your-adorable look.

Then he starts to smile.

"Well thats not good at all."

He shakes his head while circling me.

"We have to do something about that."

He starts to kiss my neck from behind.

I'm already soaking wet.

I fling my arm back and fiddle with his ear.

I'm almost already to the climax.

He gently grabs my waist.

He begins to tickle and press his own pelvis into me harder.

"Oh fuck!"

And thats it for me.

The top half of my body collapses and rests back into him.

"That was quick."

"God your good."

"I am."

He starts to nibble my ear and his fingers find the hem of my t-shirt.

He slowly lifts it up.

I don't normally wear bras to bed but being pregnant i need to because they're super sensitive.

He throws the t-shirt to the ground and turns me so my front is facing him.

He then lifts the bra slowly and carefully off my body.

I'm now topless.

The fresh morning air wafts upon my skin creating goosebumps.

But i think they were there before that.

He looks at my stomach with glittering eyes and smiles.

"So it's really the size of a grape?"

"Yeah. Well problery more the size of a prune this week."

"Why are you showing then?"

"Because my uterus is swollen so thats as big as a grapefruit."

"Grape in a grapefruit."

I laugh.

"Yeah."

After awhile of looking he remembers what he was doing.

He slides his t-shirt off so i know his coming in with me.

Every time i see his abs they looks even more amazing.

He slides my track pants off and he does the same.

My orange knickers are darker now from being wet.

"God your soaking."

I nervously laugh.

I don't know why I'm nervous.

He guides me into the shower.

And quickly makes himself naked.

"How the hell did that fit in me?" I say.

"I don't know but we could see if it still does."

"I like the sound of that."

I turn the shower on and shove Tobias into the tiled wall.

My lips melt into own and i feel his hands creep to my ass.

He pushes me harder into him.

"Do you remember when i impregnated you in here?" He tries sounding serious but it comes out funny.

"I do."

"Well i did it more than once."

"You did."

"And here we are. Expecting a child in 30 weeks time and making love in a shower."

"We sure are."

We laugh and i go to sit on the seat in the shower.

I line it up and he pushes it in.

I scream of delight.

_(23 minutes later)_

"See! I told you we were going to be late!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you came in the shower with me!" I shout back to Tobias while running to get my combat boots.

"Hurry up Tris!"

"I'm coming!"

I quickly tie the laces and check in the mirror.

I smooth my long blonde hair down and fix my t-shirt.

I'm wearing just a normal t-shirt because I'm not big enough yet.

But you can see a bump happening but it just looks like i'm extremely bloated.

Very extremely bloated.

And a elastic band jeggings.

I run to Tobias whose tapping his foot on the floor and has his key in the door.

"Finally!"

"Yeah yeah alright let's go."

"You look beautiful."

He kisses me on the cheek.

"Let's go!" I shout.

He turns around and begins jogging but then stops in his tracks.

"Hop on my back." He says without looking at me.

"What?"

"I'll give you a piggy back ride so we get there quicker."

"Okay."

He bends down and i jump on my back, but in the process i slam my breasts on his back.

"Shit!" I gnaw his shoulder to keep from crying out.

"What?"

"Boobs." I gasp out.

"You right?"

"No but keep going.'

He starts to jog and he takes bouncy steps so i jiggle all around.

But when i go up and down my vagina rubs up against his back.

I hope i don't leak on him.

I'm trying so hard not scream.

But instead i start laughing.

I can't stop.

"What's so funny?"

"No…Thi..ng…." I say in between outbursts.

"Okay then…"

Everyone stares at us when we arrive to the baby centre.

I slide off Tobias' back and it seals the deal.

There i am, having an orgasm in front of the baby centre.

I am completely silent apart from my heavy but quick breaths.

I fall into Tobias' chest and he just stands there, not doing anything.

"Tris?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Having an orgasm." I answer truthfully.

He grips my shoulders and pushes me away but still holding me.

His eyebrows are tugged down and he looks half confused and half disgusted.

"We'll talk about it later."

I say when i grab his hand.

He nods and we face the glass door.

"Ready?" Tobias asks.

"You?"

"Not really."

"How do you think i feel?"

He smiles and looks at me.

"Excited?"

"Yes! Are you?" i squeal.

"I guess."

I stare at him like his a idiot.

"Okay. Yes!" He mocks me.

I punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

I laugh and we begin walking.

Hand in hand, we walk into the building.

They are heavily pregnant women, people in-between, people like me and people -I'm guessing- trying to get pregnant.

There's also a couple with a baby that looks about 3 months old.

We walk to the reception and Tobias says:

"Four and Tris Eaton."

"Dr, Proudman will be with you shortly. Take a seat."

We turn around i look at Tobias.

"Tris Eaton?"

"Thought i would give it a try." He smiles.

I shake my head and laugh.

We go and sit next to the couple with the baby.

We exchange smiles and Tobias sits next to the father holding the baby and the mother sits next to the father.

We wait a few minutes and i hear a bubbling noise.

I look around and notices it's the baby blowing bubbles.

I giggle and watch the baby.

It's staring at Tobias.

It giggles and reaches out to touch Tobias' hand which rest on his knee.

The baby begins to squirm and squeal.

Tobias looks down at the baby and it stops crying.

"She likes you." The mother says to Tobias.

Tobias looks uncomfortable.

He laughs nervously.

I stretch my arm out the baby and it wraps it's tiny hand around my index finger.

I laugh and look up at Tobias.

He awkwardly smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

Something's definitely wrong.

"You can hold her if you want." The father asks me.

"Yes please."

The father passes the baby to me and i hold it just like i used to hold my doll.

I make it so the baby faces Tobias.

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Belle." The mother answers.

"That's a very pretty name, Hello baby Belle." I say the last bit to Belle.

"How old?"

"4 months."

"How many weeks are you?" The mother asks.

I put my hand on my stomach and rub it.

"10"

I feel my smile beam out my face.

"Oh wow. I remember when i was at 10 weeks i was half your size."

I frown.

"Really?"

I guess i am pretty big, i mean i look like someone has stuffed a shirt under me and smoothed it out.

But it's still growing outwards so it hasn't started to drop down.

"Yeah, you must have a pretty big baby."

I look at Tobias to see his reaction but he is still staring at floor.

"Four. Four!"

He still doesn't look at me.

"Wait, so this is Four that means… Your Tris." The mother says.

"Umm….Yes…Do i know you?"

"No but i know you."

"How?"

"Everyone knows who you are! You were both ranked first and got together during training."

"People have been calling you guys 'The Power couple'." The father adds.

i'm a bit creeped out that they know us like that but i feel flattered that we're the 'The Power couple.'

Four still has no reaction.

"I'm embarrassed that i don't know stuff about you guys."

They laugh.

"Well this is Ellen and i'm Dave. I was ranked 7th and Ellen was 8th."

I smile and nod.

I don't know what else to do.

I look down at Belle and slowly rock her.

I think she's asleep.

Four turns his head and frowns at the baby.

"Four what's wrong?" I whisper.

He doesn't look at me.

"I…I need.. I need to go to the toilet."

He stands up and walks to the toilet.

"Is he okay?" Ellen asks.

"I..I don't know…"

"Well i have this great pregnancy group you guys could go to." Ellen suggests.

"Yeah it really helped me get my head around things." Dave says.

"Yeah alright. Why not?"

Ellen grabs a card out her bag and passes it to me.

'Abbie's couple baby prep classes.'

"Thanks."

Belle starts to squirm and makes adorable noises.

She opens her eyes and she smiles.

Her hands fly up at me and squeeze the air.

Four walks out the toilet and returns back where he was without making a sound.

Belle reaches to my breasts starts to prod them.

She squeezes them with her tiny hands and Four looks down at her and makes a strange noise.

What the hell is wrong with him?!

Belle begins to cry and thats when Ellen speaks up.

"I think she's hungry."

I pass Belle to Ellen and Ellen fiddles with her shirt and presses Belle to her breast.

Four whips his head to me and widens his eyes.

I frown at him.

I nudge him and he stares at the ground.

"Four and Tris Eaton?"

A woman's voice calls.

I stand and pull Four with me so he knows whats going on.

We walk towards the blonde hair doctor and i slow down so i can talk to Tobias.

"What the hell is going on with you?!" I whisper shout.

He saddens and i instantly feel regret.

"I'm sorry… I don't know."

"Well snap out of it."

I walk faster and he catches up with his long strides compared to my short legs.

We reach a room and Dr Proudman smiles and gestures to come in.

We enter a white room with a desk, bed and a computer.

"Have a seat."

We all sit down and she smiles at us.

"So how many weeks?" She sounds excited.

"10." I say.

"Really? I thought maybe around 14 weeks by looks of you."

I frown again.

Thats what Ellen said.

"Anyway, so how are things going?"

"Yeah, pretty good."

"Have you been taking any pregnancy vitamins boosters."

"Yeah.. Ummm g26 I think i is."

"Yeah that sounds about right. So before we take a look, any questions?"

"Four?" I want him to ask a few questions, because he's been asking me a lot.

"Hey… What?" He snaps into reality.

"Do you have any questions?" I repeat for him.

Why is he acting up?

"Ummm… So how big is it?"

"Well normally the 10 week mark, around about the size of a passionfruit, but the way Tris is showing, I'd say a small apple."

He looks at me like his upset for me.

I can't stand this anymore.

"Dr. Proudman-" I say before getting interrupted.

"Please call me Nina."

"Nina, Four's been acting really strange even since a couples baby took a liking to him and now he's not talking."

"Four?" She asks him.

He moans in acknowledgement and nods his head.

"Why?" I ask, eager to know.

"I don't know exactly. I think i'm…. scared."

"What do you mean?" Nina asks.

"That we're not ready to become parents. Like what if it doesn't like us or we're not good enough."

"Babe, we've still got 30 more weeks."

"Yeah, you've got plenty of time and i'm sure your be great parents and if you have anymore questions you'd like to discuss things please feel free."

"Thank you." Four answers.

"Okay, who wants to see this baby?!"

I squeal of excitement and Four smiles widely.

We stand up and walk to the bed with the computer.

"Okay Tris you get changed into this and we'll get started." Nina passes me a gown and points me to the changing room.

I open the curtain and pull my top off my head and look in the mirror.

I stand to the side and rub my baby.

_It's okay little one, your daddy cares very, very much about you and i promise we'll try our hardest to make you happy._

I finish getting undress and walk out and am greeting by two very big grins.

"Alright, jump up here and we'll see you little one."

I can't contain my smile anymore.

I practically jump on it and i lay down.

Nina reaches back and grabs the same thing Four used for the first ultrasound.

She squirts some greenish-blueish gel on.

"Ohh cold!" I look up at Tobias and he flashes a toothy grin at me and bites down on his lip.

He's back to his old self.

"Aright, lets do this." Nina flicks a few switches on and slides the scanner on.

I feel Tobias lace his fingers around mine.

I see some gray strokes and circles but can't comprehend what it is.

I also hear a fast pulsating noise.

Nina frowns and i start to panic.

"Whats wrong?!"

"Your baby has two heartbeats."

"It has two hearts?!" Tobias shouts.

"No, but you have two babies!"

Twins.

Shit!

**Oh me gesh! ha ha. TWINS! DOUBLE TROUBLE! What do you think? Please let me know your reactions and thoughts on having twins. TBH My feels just exploded writing this chapter! More reviews quicker the update! **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS AMAZING! Just saying ;)**

**PLEASE VOTE!:**

**Gender:**

**2 boys**

**2 girls or**

**1 boy & 1 girl**

**Type:**

**Identical**

**Non-identical**

**Names**

**Boy:**

**Blaze **

**Ash**

**Girls:**

**Phoenix**

**Ashley**

**Storm**

**Notice how they are fire related! ;) Dauntless forever!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Olivia Prior**


	19. Chapter 20

**Okay so before you start reading i know, i know i should of updated like ages ago but i didn't get to write because family came or i was staying at family so i'm really sorry. I know it's really late (11 PM here) but this is my MERRY CHRISTMAS gift to you! I hope you guys have/had a joy-filled christmas and safe. So merry christmas! everyone and enjoy! ;) You'll love it! trust me! ( Big surprise in this chapter! You'll freak!)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Olivia Prior**

**Chapter 21**

**Tris POV**

_"I guess i just wanted my own father to love me like you love little grape."_

_He slightly laughs. _

_"I miss them already." I mutter._

_"We'll be your family now."_

_"Thank you."_

12 Weeks

"Tris. Tris! Wake up. Come on sleepy."

I groan and roll over.

"Nooo…"

"Tris! Get up."

"Nooooo! I'm too tired."

"Fine then."

It stops shaking me but wraps it strong arms around my body.

I squeal and fling my arms and legs about.

"You have too otherwise we'll be late."

"Just let me sleep in." I mutter.

"We don't want to miss the first one!"

It carries me somewhere and i finally open my eyes.

Tobias is carrying me to the bathroom.

He puts me down and uses his instructor voice and tone.

"Shower and get dressed, I've made food so you can have that."

"Hmmmm…..What food is it?"

"Baked beans on toast."

I shake my head.

"Nope."

"What?"

"I don't feel like that."

"So?"

"I have cravings."

"Yes?"

"That you have to satisfy."

"Why can't you just eat it?"

"Because i don't feel like it."

"Well maybe if you got up when i told you to instead of me having to wake you, we'd have time to satisfy your crazy cravings. Wouldn't we?"

He says pushing me into the bathroom.

"Well maybe if you never impregnated me, I wouldn't have cravings. Would I?"

I say mocking him.

He gives me daggers.

"Please Tris."

He uses his puppy dog eyes.

I groan and stomp my foot on the tile.

"But i forgot how to get undress. I have pregnancy brain."

He uses his best your-unbelievable-but-i-still-love-you-coz-your-adorable look.

Then he starts to smile.

"Well thats not good at all."

He shakes his head while circling me.

"We have to do something about that."

He starts to kiss my neck from behind.

I'm already soaking wet.

I fling my arm back and fiddle with his ear.

I'm almost already to the climax.

He gently grabs my waist.

He begins to tickle and press his own pelvis into me harder.

"Oh fuck!"

And thats it for me.

The top half of my body collapses and rests back into him.

"That was quick."

"God your good."

"I am."

He starts to nibble my ear and his fingers find the hem of my t-shirt.

He slowly lifts it up.

I don't normally wear bras to bed but being pregnant i need to because they're super sensitive.

He throws the t-shirt to the ground and turns me so my front is facing him.

He then lifts the bra slowly and carefully off my body.

I'm now topless.

The fresh morning air wafts upon my skin creating goosebumps.

But i think they were there before that.

He looks at my stomach with glittering eyes and smiles.

"So it's really the size of a grape?"

"Yeah. Well problery more the size of a prune this week."

"Why are you showing then?"

"Because my uterus is swollen so thats as big as a grapefruit."

"Grape in a grapefruit."

I laugh.

"Yeah."

After awhile of looking he remembers what he was doing.

He slides his t-shirt off so i know his coming in with me.

Every time i see his abs they looks even more amazing.

He slides my track pants off and he does the same.

My orange knickers are darker now from being wet.

"God your soaking."

I nervously laugh.

I don't know why I'm nervous.

He guides me into the shower.

And quickly makes himself naked.

"How the hell did that fit in me?" I say.

"I don't know but we could see if it still does."

"I like the sound of that."

I turn the shower on and shove Tobias into the tiled wall.

My lips melt into own and i feel his hands creep to my ass.

He pushes me harder into him.

"Do you remember when i impregnated you in here?" He tries sounding serious but it comes out funny.

"I do."

"Well i did it more than once."

"You did."

"And here we are. Expecting a child in 30 weeks time and making love in a shower."

"We sure are."

We laugh and i go to sit on the seat in the shower.

I line it up and he pushes it in.

I scream of delight.

_(23 minutes later)_

"See! I told you we were going to be late!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you came in the shower with me!" I shout back to Tobias while running to get my combat boots.

"Hurry up Tris!"

"I'm coming!"

I quickly tie the laces and check in the mirror.

I smooth my long blonde hair down and fix my t-shirt.

I'm wearing just a normal t-shirt because I'm not big enough yet.

But you can see a bump happening but it just looks like i'm extremely bloated.

Very extremely bloated.

And a elastic band jeggings.

I run to Tobias whose tapping his foot on the floor and has his key in the door.

"Finally!"

"Yeah yeah alright let's go."

"You look beautiful."

He kisses me on the cheek.

"Let's go!" I shout.

He turns around and begins jogging but then stops in his tracks.

"Hop on my back." He says without looking at me.

"What?"

"I'll give you a piggy back ride so we get there quicker."

"Okay."

He bends down and i jump on my back, but in the process i slam my breasts on his back.

"Shit!" I gnaw his shoulder to keep from crying out.

"What?"

"Boobs." I gasp out.

"You right?"

"No but keep going.'

He starts to jog and he takes bouncy steps so i jiggle all around.

But when i go up and down my vagina rubs up against his back.

I hope i don't leak on him.

I'm trying so hard not scream.

But instead i start laughing.

I can't stop.

"What's so funny?"

"No…Thi..ng…." I say in between outbursts.

"Okay then…"

Everyone stares at us when we arrive to the baby centre.

I slide off Tobias' back and it seals the deal.

There i am, having an orgasm in front of the baby centre.

I am completely silent apart from my heavy but quick breaths.

I fall into Tobias' chest and he just stands there, not doing anything.

"Tris?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Having an orgasm." I answer truthfully.

He grips my shoulders and pushes me away but still holding me.

His eyebrows are tugged down and he looks half confused and half disgusted.

"We'll talk about it later."

I say when i grab his hand.

He nods and we face the glass door.

"Ready?" Tobias asks.

"You?"

"Not really."

"How do you think i feel?"

He smiles and looks at me.

"Excited?"

"Yes! Are you?" i squeal.

"I guess."

I stare at him like his a idiot.

"Okay. Yes!" He mocks me.

I punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

I laugh and we begin walking.

Hand in hand, we walk into the building.

They are heavily pregnant women, people in-between, people like me and people -I'm guessing- trying to get pregnant.

There's also a couple with a baby that looks about 3 months old.

We walk to the reception and Tobias says:

"Four and Tris Eaton."

"Dr, Proudman will be with you shortly. Take a seat."

We turn around i look at Tobias.

"Tris Eaton?"

"Thought i would give it a try." He smiles.

I shake my head and laugh.

We go and sit next to the couple with the baby.

We exchange smiles and Tobias sits next to the father holding the baby and the mother sits next to the father.

We wait a few minutes and i hear a bubbling noise.

I look around and notices it's the baby blowing bubbles.

I giggle and watch the baby.

It's staring at Tobias.

It giggles and reaches out to touch Tobias' hand which rest on his knee.

The baby begins to squirm and squeal.

Tobias looks down at the baby and it stops crying.

"She likes you." The mother says to Tobias.

Tobias looks uncomfortable.

He laughs nervously.

I stretch my arm out the baby and it wraps it's tiny hand around my index finger.

I laugh and look up at Tobias.

He awkwardly smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

Something's definitely wrong.

"You can hold her if you want." The father asks me.

"Yes please."

The father passes the baby to me and i hold it just like i used to hold my doll.

I make it so the baby faces Tobias.

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Belle." The mother answers.

"That's a very pretty name, Hello baby Belle." I say the last bit to Belle.

"How old?"

"4 months."

"How many weeks are you?" The mother asks.

I put my hand on my stomach and rub it.

"10"

I feel my smile beam out my face.

"Oh wow. I remember when i was at 10 weeks i was half your size."

I frown.

"Really?"

I guess i am pretty big, i mean i look like someone has stuffed a shirt under me and smoothed it out.

But it's still growing outwards so it hasn't started to drop down.

"Yeah, you must have a pretty big baby."

I look at Tobias to see his reaction but he is still staring at floor.

"Four. Four!"

He still doesn't look at me.

"Wait, so this is Four that means… Your Tris." The mother says.

"Umm….Yes…Do i know you?"

"No but i know you."

"How?"

"Everyone knows who you are! You were both ranked first and got together during training."

"People have been calling you guys 'The Power couple'." The father adds.

i'm a bit creeped out that they know us like that but i feel flattered that we're the 'The Power couple.'

Four still has no reaction.

"I'm embarrassed that i don't know stuff about you guys."

They laugh.

"Well this is Ellen and i'm Dave. I was ranked 7th and Ellen was 8th."

I smile and nod.

I don't know what else to do.

I look down at Belle and slowly rock her.

I think she's asleep.

Four turns his head and frowns at the baby.

"Four what's wrong?" I whisper.

He doesn't look at me.

"I…I need.. I need to go to the toilet."

He stands up and walks to the toilet.

"Is he okay?" Ellen asks.

"I..I don't know…"

"Well i have this great pregnancy group you guys could go to." Ellen suggests.

"Yeah it really helped me get my head around things." Dave says.

"Yeah alright. Why not?"

Ellen grabs a card out her bag and passes it to me.

'Abbie's couple baby prep classes.'

"Thanks."

Belle starts to squirm and makes adorable noises.

She opens her eyes and she smiles.

Her hands fly up at me and squeeze the air.

Four walks out the toilet and returns back where he was without making a sound.

Belle reaches to my breasts starts to prod them.

She squeezes them with her tiny hands and Four looks down at her and makes a strange noise.

What the hell is wrong with him?!

Belle begins to cry and thats when Ellen speaks up.

"I think she's hungry."

I pass Belle to Ellen and Ellen fiddles with her shirt and presses Belle to her breast.

Four whips his head to me and widens his eyes.

I frown at him.

I nudge him and he stares at the ground.

"Four and Tris Eaton?"

A woman's voice calls.

I stand and pull Four with me so he knows whats going on.

We walk towards the blonde hair doctor and i slow down so i can talk to Tobias.

"What the hell is going on with you?!" I whisper shout.

He saddens and i instantly feel regret.

"I'm sorry… I don't know."

"Well snap out of it."

I walk faster and he catches up with his long strides compared to my short legs.

We reach a room and Dr Proudman smiles and gestures to come in.

We enter a white room with a desk, bed and a computer.

"Have a seat."

We all sit down and she smiles at us.

"So how many weeks?" She sounds excited.

"10." I say.

"Really? I thought maybe around 14 weeks by looks of you."

I frown again.

Thats what Ellen said.

"Anyway, so how are things going?"

"Yeah, pretty good."

"Have you been taking any pregnancy vitamins boosters."

"Yeah.. Ummm g26 I think i is."

"Yeah that sounds about right. So before we take a look, any questions?"

"Four?" I want him to ask a few questions, because he's been asking me a lot.

"Hey… What?" He snaps into reality.

"Do you have any questions?" I repeat for him.

Why is he acting up?

"Ummm… So how big is it?"

"Well normally the 10 week mark, around about the size of a passionfruit, but the way Tris is showing, I'd say a small apple."

He looks at me like his upset for me.

I can't stand this anymore.

"Dr. Proudman-" I say before getting interrupted.

"Please call me Nina."

"Nina, Four's been acting really strange even since a couples baby took a liking to him and now he's not talking."

"Four?" She asks him.

He moans in acknowledgement and nods his head.

"Why?" I ask, eager to know.

"I don't know exactly. I think i'm…. scared."

"What do you mean?" Nina asks.

"That we're not ready to become parents. Like what if it doesn't like us or we're not good enough."

"Babe, we've still got 30 more weeks."

"Yeah, you've got plenty of time and i'm sure your be great parents and if you have anymore questions you'd like to discuss things please feel free."

"Thank you." Four answers.

"Okay, who wants to see this baby?!"

I squeal of excitement and Four smiles widely.

We stand up and walk to the bed with the computer.

"Okay Tris you get changed into this and we'll get started." Nina passes me a gown and points me to the changing room.

I open the curtain and pull my top off my head and look in the mirror.

I stand to the side and rub my baby.

_It's okay little one, your daddy cares very, very much about you and i promise we'll try our hardest to make you happy._

I finish getting undress and walk out and am greeting by two very big grins.

"Alright, jump up here and we'll see you little one."

I can't contain my smile anymore.

I practically jump on it and i lay down.

Nina reaches back and grabs the same thing Four used for the first ultrasound.

She squirts some greenish-blueish gel on.

"Ohh cold!" I look up at Tobias and he flashes a toothy grin at me and bites down on his lip.

He's back to his old self.

"Aright, lets do this." Nina flicks a few switches on and slides the scanner on.

I feel Tobias lace his fingers around mine.

I see some gray strokes and circles but can't comprehend what it is.

I also hear a fast pulsating noise.

Nina frowns and i start to panic.

"Whats wrong?!"

"Your baby has two heartbeats."

"It has two hearts?!" Tobias shouts.

"No, but you have two babies!"

Twins.

Shit!

**Oh me gesh! ha ha. TWINS! DOUBLE TROUBLE! What do you think? Please let me know your reactions and thoughts on having twins. TBH My feels just exploded writing this chapter! More reviews quicker the update! **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS AMAZING! Just saying ;)**

**PLEASE VOTE!:**

**Gender:**

**2 boys**

**2 girls or**

**1 boy & 1 girl**

**Type:**

**Identical**

**Non-identical**

**Names**

**Boy:**

**Blaze **

**Ash**

**Girls:**

**Phoenix**

**Ashley**

**Storm**

**Notice how they are fire related! ;) Dauntless forever!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Olivia Prior**


End file.
